PREQUEL New Beginnings
by TWrites
Summary: Relationships and Friendships are tested. Fights are bound to happen. Cold Hearted Revenge you never thought was coming. See how it all started from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**The beginning of New Beginnings :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The bell rung signaling the start of a new school year. Mercedes sighed in relief..she was ready. This was her senior year and she couldn't wait to get it started. Turning off the engine, she grabbed her book bag from the backseat and got out the car. Walking up the steps she spoke to some familiar faces, she opened the door and proceeded to make her way to her locker. When she rounded the corner, she saw Mike and Santana waiting for her by her locker.

"Hey guys!" She greeted as she hugged Mike. Mike was one of her best friends, no doubt. He has been there for her through everything.

"Hey Mercy." He hugged her, "I stopped by your house this morning, Mom sent you, Ms. Karen, and Mr. Jones some breakfast but you were already gone."

Mercedes adjusted her book bag strap on her arm. "Sorry..Micah wanted me to send him something in the mail this morning."

"What did Mr. Smooth talker want?" Santana asked as she filed her nails. Her and Mercedes have been close since elementary school. People always wonder how these two became friends. Santana was a bitch, while Mercedes was the total opposite of her.

"That's none of your business, San." She went and hugged her friend.

"WHAT?! I practically live with you guys, so your business is my business." Santana smirked.

Mike rolled his eyes at her. "I'll see you guys later."

Mercedes waved at him, turning back to unlock her locker. She pulled it opened and place her book bag in.

"I can not believe this is our last year of high school. It feels like we were just Freshmen yesterday." Mercedes said. When she didn't get no answer, she turned to find her friend typing intensely to her phone, "SANTANA."

She jumped, looking up at her friend, "What?''

Mercedes gave her a major side eye. "Who are you texting?"

"Sam..he asked me if I had any cigarettes." She said as she went back to texting.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "You two should really should stop smoking, it's bad for your lungs."

"Yes mom." Sam said as he appeared behind her.

Mercedes turned around and punched him the shoulder.

"You know for such a small person, your punches hurt." Sam pouted, but then pulled her into a hug,

Santana rolled her eyes at him. For some reason she always hated when Sam flirted with Mercedes.

"Be a big boy and take it Sammy." Mercedes told her friend. She would never admit this to anyone but every since middle school, she always had a crush on Sam. She had twisted her ankle during cheer practice and Sam was the first one the volunteer to help her to her classes. She shook her head out of thought. She knew that likelihood of them being together would never happen, that's why she was happy that they were just friends.

"I will take it shortie" He smirked at her. He looked at Santana, "How's my best friend doing this fine morning?" He went and kissed her cheek.

Santana grimaced when he kissed her, wiping her cheek roughly, "How did we become friends again?'

"If I remember correctly, you said on the first day of first grade and I quote, _Hey boy with the fishy looking lips..you are my best friend okay_." Sam smirked.

Mercedes laughed at them. She always loved the story of how they became friends, it was hilarious. The first bell sounded telling them it was time for first period. Mercedes grabbed her book.

"I will see ya'll later." She kissed them both on the cheek.

Santana sighed as she watched her walk away.

Sam look at her and smirked, "Still crushing on her?"

Santana snapped out of her daze, "W-What? No..I just." She rolled her eyes. "Bye Trout." She turned around quickly.

Sam shook his head. Pushing off the lockers, he headed to his class.

* * *

**A/N. Just an introduction chapter! This is going to be a wild ride, so I hope that you are ready :) **


	2. Welcome Back

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

It was the end of the day and Mercedes was headed to the auditorium. She had to admit she was having a wonderful first day. She was also ready to start her first Troubletones practice of the year. She had left the New Directions last year, and she couldn't have been happier with her choice. So when Ms. Cocoran came and started the new glee club, she was the first one to sign up. She absolutely loved it. Turning around the corner she accidently bumped into somebody.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." When she looked up, she rolled her eyes at the smirking face.

"Well hello sexy mama." Puck said as he looked her.

"Bye Puckerman." She said as she walked around him.

"Come on Cedes." He said as he kept up strides with her. "You're looking extra fine today."

She stopped in her tracks, squinting her eyes at him. "You want something..what do you want?"

"Why do you always think I want something?" He asked her as if he was truly offended.

"Because you always do Puck..so what do you want?

Puck sighed, "I need a favor."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out genius..what is it?"

"I want you to help me get Quinn back."

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

"You know I'm not down for all that talking about your feelings shit." He sighed as he ran his hand through his mohawk.

"Well you need to be down..just tell her how you feel Noah..if you don't tell her now, somebody else will swoop in and be her knight and shining armor."

"The fuck if I let that happen."

She smiled at him, "Then you know what you have to do." Turning on her heels.

"DAMMIT WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS RIGHT?" He yelled after her retrieving form.

"You're welcome." She said as she opened the door to the auditorium. Walking down the aisle, she saw that everyone was already sitting down waiting. Her smiled lit up when she saw Brittany. She put a little pep in her step, grabbing a seat by the blonde.

"Hey Mercedes." Brittany greeted as she hugged her friend tightly. She always had a soft spot for the girl. Many people would called her just another stupid blonde cheerleader but she was more than that. Mercedes saw that she was very smart, she just viewed the world a little differently than everyone else and that was fine in Mercedes eyes.

"Hey Britt Brat." Letting her go, "How was your summer?"

"Great." She smiled brightly, "Lord T and I actually had a nice vacation to Key West. We are thinking about moving there after graduation."

"That's great Britt." She smiled at her, turning her attention to the stage when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Hello ladies." Ms. Cocoran greeted.

"Hey Ms. C." They said in unison.

"Okay, I hope y'all had a wonderful summer." She waited for the cheers to die down. "We are not having rehearsal today but we will for the rest of the week because we have to perform at the Welcome Back assembly on Friday."

Santana groaned, "Do we really have to do that?"

"Yes we do Santana..now you girls are dismissed I will see you tomorrow." She said as she turned on heels.

Everyone started to gather their things and leave.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Brittany said as she grabbed her bag and left.

Mercedes and Santana were walking outside to their cars but stopped once they saw Rachel and Kurt.

"Hi Mercedes and Santana. It's nice to see you." Rachel said with a fake smile. "I wish you all the luck in the world, because there is no way you're going to beat us this year. I know you attempted to try to start your little girl group but we still have half of the originals and with my winning solo, we are sure to have all the competitions in the bag."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He looked toward Mercedes, but felt his heart sank when she looked away.

Santana snorted, "Whatever you say Berry." Grabbing Mercedes arm. "Come on Mercedes. We don't have time to associate ourselves with liars and manipulators." Sending one last glare their way. She all but dragged Mercedes to the parking lot.

"That bitch irks my nerves." Santana said once they made it the car. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Mercedes didn't reply. She wanted nothing to do with them.

Taking the cigarette from her lips. "You know you should forgive Lady Hummel, he really didn't want to do it.''

''He had a choice Santana and he made the one he wanted to make." Mercedes barked out.

Santana rose her hands, "Fine.."

"I'm sorry...I'll talk to you later." She got in her car and drove off.

* * *

Mercedes opened the front door to her house. Putting the keys on the counter.

"Is anybody home?" She yelled as she went to the kitchen. She was greeted by her stepmom.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Karen asked Mercedes she went to kiss her forehead.

"It was great..I'm just really tired." She said as she went to sit at the kitchen table.

"That's wonderful sweetheart."

"Yeah I-," She started but stopped when she felt her phone vibrating. She pulled it out of her pocket, sliding the screen. She rolled her eyes when she read the message. Slamming the phone down on the table, "It's Dad, he said he will not be joining us for dinner.._again_.''

Karen gave Mercedes a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Mercedes, you know how he is.

"Yeah..whatever." She grabbed her book bag and headed up to her room. She threw her stuff on the floor and plopped down on her bed. Putting her earphones in her ear, she turned her volume up. She laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

After a good twenty minutes, she felt her bed dip. Opening her eyes, she screamed. Jumping upright, "Dammit Mike."

Mike laughed at her, "Sorry."

She took her earphones out, and smacked his arm. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't just come by and see my best friend, geez Cedes..It's bad enough that we are not in the same glee club anymore." He said as he went to lay by her.

"Mike.." She gave him a warning look.

"I know, I know.." He picked at the strings at the end of her blanket. "We just miss you and Britt..and kind of Santana."

She laughed a bit. "We miss you guys too..but you know why I had to leave Mike."

Mike looked at her, "I know..have you talk to K-

"Mike, lets not go there..okay?"

He shook his head getting off the bed, "I should go.''

She walked over to him, "I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"Love you too, Cedes." He grabbed his bag, "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that said he walked out the door.

Mercedes sat back down on her bed. "God, I hope there's no drama this year." Little did she know, she was wrong about that.

* * *

The week had flew by really quickly. It was Friday morning and the assembly was today. Mercedes had slept over at Santana's house since she lived a little closer to the school. Santana was sitting at her vanity flat ironing her hair when she saw the bathroom door open. She paused at the sight of her friend wrapped in a towel, still dripping wet. She cleared her throat and went back to her hair. She was almost done until stared back at Mercedes who had removed the towel from her body and slipped into her bra and panties. Santana gulped loudly as her eyes traveled up and down her body.

"Santana..Santana..SANTANA!" Mercedes yelled trying to get her attention.

Snapping out of her daze, she looked up quickly. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked could you zip my dress in the back." Mercedes said as she turned around.

"S-Sure." Santana got from her seat and went to stand behind the shorter girl. With shaky hands, she manage to pull up the zipper all the way. "T-There you go."

Mercedes turned around, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." Santana said as she went back to her chair.

"Okay..well I'll wait downstairs until your done." Picking up her towel, she headed downstairs.

"I need to get myself together." She said as she turned back around to finish her hair. Once she was done she quickly got dress and heading downstairs. After kissing her mother goodbye, she walked down the steps and headed to her car.

* * *

Two hours later they were in the backroom getting ready for their performance. Sam came up and sat between the on the couch.

"I just wanted to wish my two favorite girls luck today..because your going to need it." He smirked.

"Get away Trout." Santana scrunched up her nose."Your New Directions funk is fucking up my vibe."

Sam rolled his eyes at Santana. Turning to Mercedes. "Good luck shortie.''

Mercedes bit her lip, shaking her head. "You too.''

Santana stood up, grabbing Sam's arm. "It's time for you to go." She all but dragged him out the room.

"Jealously is not a good look on you, San." He said with a smile. "You really should tell her how you feel, before it's too late." He said as he walked out the room.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's not happening." She tuned around going back to the room hearing Figgins already starting the assembly.

"Attention students, attention. This is our welcome back program, hope you enjoy." He said in a bored tone. "First we will have The New Directions performance, then the TT's and then some back to school tips. Enjoy." With that he walked off the stage and The New Directions came up and sung some Broadway number which was lead of course by Rachel Berry. Surprisingly the crowd seemed to enjoy it.

"Okay girls..It's time to show them what we got." Ms. Cocoran said, "Put yours hands in." Everyone put their hands in the middle.

"1..2..3.." Mercedes counted off.

"HERE COMES TROUBLE." They shouted. They took their positions behind the curtain. They all had on red skater dresses and their black converses. Seeing the curtains pull back, they smiled brightly to the crowd and harmonized to the opening beat.

Mercedes[_Italics_] Santana[**Bold**] Toubletones[Underlined]

*Miss Independent by: Kelly Clarkson*

_Miss Independent Miss Self-sufficient Miss Keep-your-distance_

**Miss Unafraid Miss Outta-my-way Miss Don't-let-a-man-interfere, no**

**Miss On-her-own Miss Almost-grown Miss Never-let-a-man-help-her-off-her-throne**

_So, by keeping her heart protected Shed never ever feel rejected Little Miss Apprehensive I said ooh, she fell in love_

What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open the door Surprise! Its time to feel whats real

What happened to Miss Independent? No longer need to be defensive Goodbye, old you, when love is true

**Miss Guarded-heart Miss Play-it-smart Miss If-you-wanna-use-that-line-you-better-not-start, no**

**But she miscalculated She didnt want to end up jaded And this miss decided not to miss out on true love**

_So, by changing her misconceptions She went in a new direction And found inside she felt a connection She fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open the door Surprise! Its time to feel whats real_

_What happened to Miss Independent? No longer need to be defensive Goodbye, old you, when love is true_

When Miss Independent walked away No time for love that came her way She looked in the mirror and thought today What happened to Miss No-longer-afraid?

It took some time for her to see How beautiful love could truly be No more talk of, "Why cant that be me?" Im so glad I finally see

What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open the door Surprise! Its time to feel whats real

What happened to Miss Independent? No longer need to be defensive Goodbye, old you, when love is true

Miss Independent

They stood still in their positions, receiving a standing ovation. They all ran to the backstage and hugged each other.

"Oh my god, that was awesome." Brittany said as she held Mercedes in a tight embrace.

"Yeah, we did so good you guys..I think it's going to be a really good year for us." She smiled at her friends.

They all heard a slow clap from behind them, seeing it was The New Directions.

"Well, I have to admit it was good..but we were better." Rachel said as she crossed her arms.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the brunette.

"Just can it Berry." Quinn said. She looked at Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany and smiled. "You guys were wonderful..I think we have some tough competition this year."

Rachel rolled her eyes and mutter, "Barely.''

Mercedes cut her eyes at Rachel, and she over to her old glee mates and smiled. "You guys did great too."

"Thanks Boo." Artie said.

They all stood there awkwardly not knowing what to really say to each other. Sam decided to break the silence.

''So, it's Friday night...I say we have a party." Sam said.

''Fine..but we are having it at your place since your family is out of town." Santana said.

''I'll buy the alcohol." Puck volunteered.

Mercedes looked at him. "No, I'm just going to stay in tonight." She turned to look at the girls, "You guys go ahead and have enough fun for me."

"Come on Mercedes." Tina begged.

"Yeah shortie, pleaaaseeee." Sam gave her the puppy dog eyes. "It wouldn't be a party without _you_."

Her heart melted at his words. She tugged on her bottom lip slightly, "Okay..fine."

He smiled, "I'll see you guys tonight." They turned and walked out the door.

"Okay girls, you did a fantastic job..no practice today." Ms. Cocoran said. ''Now hurry up and change before you're late to class.

The girls scrambled to change out of their clothes. Santana was the first one out promising that she'll see them later.

Brittany smiled at Mercedes. She noticed the look on her face when Sam was talking to her and Sam had the same one too. She walked up to her. "I know who your crush is."

Mercedes head popped up as she heard her, "W-What are you talking about Britt?"

Brittany just smiled and walked out the door.

Mercedes looked at her retrieving form, and shook her head. "Dammit." She grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

* * *

**A/N. Just for clarification, Mikecedes are best friends. **

**What do you think happened between Kurtcedes?**

**Santana has it bad. **

**Sam is a major flirt toward Mercedes.**

**I love Brittany, she's just awesome! **

**Until next time, lovebugs!**


	3. Party

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes decided to get ready for the party at Brittany's house. She was laying down in the bed petting Lord Tubbington while Brittany was in the bathroom doing her hair.

"Britt Brat do you need help?" Mercedes asked.

"No, I'm okay." Brittany said. "Just give me a couple more minutes."

"Okay." Mercedes saw her phone light up. She smiled once she saw who's name was on it. She tapped the answer button. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call, Mr. Evans?"

Sam smirked as he sat on the couch, "I just wanted to make sure you that you wasn't bail out on me tonight."

She gasped, "No, me? I would never do that."

"Seriously shortie? You have done it before." He said smiling.

Mercedes bit down on her lip, "I promise I'm coming, Sam."

"Good..because if you didn't..I was going to _personally_ make sure you did." Sam said as he hung up the phone.

Mercedes smiled widely as she hung up her phone. She turned back around and yelped. "Shit..you scared me."

Brittany was leaning against her bathroom door watching Mercedes talk on the phone. She could already guess who she was talking to by that smile on her face.

"Sorry." She smirked as she went to her bed and grabbed her shorts.

Mercedes cocked an eyebrow, "What are you smirking about?"

"Oh nothing.." She pulled up her shorts. "Nothing at all."

Mercedes rose up off the bed, eyeing her friend. "Okay." She smiled at their outfits. They decided they wanted to match so they wore blue jean shorts, Mercedes had on a light blue crop shirt while Brittany's was yellow, and they had on their silver sandals. "I don't want to toot my own horn, but we look good."

Brittany giggled, "We do." She grabbed her cell phone and look at her cat. "Okay, no selling drugs tonight Lord Tubbington, you are already on you second strike." She kissed his nose and walked out the door.

Mercedes laughed her, "God I love you, Britt." She grabbed her keys and proceeded to head downstairs.

* * *

The party was in full swing when they arrived. As they walked up the driveway, they could tell that half of school was in attendance. Brittany spotted her boyfriend in the backyard talking to some friends.

"There's Luke..I'll talk to you later." She kissed her cheek and went towards the backyard.

Mercedes smiled as she walked through the front door. She spotted Santana on the floor making out with some helpless girl. She walked over tapping her shoulder.

"Are you drunk already?" Mercedes asked her over the loud music.

"No..I'm testing my options, Mercedes." She said as she went back to kissing the girl.

Mercedes laughed at her, leaning back up. She looked around and saw all of her friends there. She smiled once she saw Quinn and Puck sitting close together. She turned around, bumping into someone.

"Sorry..I wasn't paying attention." She said as she looked up to see who it was. Smiling softly once she saw it was Sam. "Hey."

Sam looked at her and smiled, "Hey shortie." He handed her a cup. "You look beautiful."

Taking the cup, she tucked a piece a hair behind her ear. "So do you..I mean..not beautiful..no, um..handsome." Feeling her face heat up from embarrassment. She took a sip from her cup. She has never been this nervous around him.

Sam chuckled at how flustered she had got. He had to admit he have always liked Mercedes. She was beautiful, smart, funny and she would give the clothes off of her back to anyone who needed it. He always have put his feelings for her on the back burner because he knew how Santana felt about her. But if she wasn't going to make a move, he would be that person to do so. "Would you like dance Ms. Jones?" He held out his hand.

She downed the rest of her drink, sitting the cup on the counter. She place her smaller hand into his larger one. "Sure."

He led her to the center of the room.

_It's amazing how you knock me off my feet, hmm_  
_Everytime you come around me I get weak, oh yeah_

"Can you keep up, Evans?" She asked he as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm pretty sure I can, Jones." He smirked as he placed his hands on her waist.

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, oh_  
_You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away_

She gasped a little once she felt his hands placed on her bare skin.

_I wanna know what turns you on_  
_So I can be all that and more_  
_I'd like to know what makes you cry_  
_So I can be the one who always makes you smile_

Sam pulled her closer to him never breaking eye contact.

_Tell me what I gotta do to please you_  
_Baby anything you say I'll do_

Mercedes unhooked her arms from around his neck, turning her body around so that her back was against his chest. She took his hands and wrapped them back around her waist. She started to slowly grind her body on him.

_Cause I only wanna make you happy_  
_From the bottom of my heart, it's true_

Santana was leaning against the doorway watching them. "I can't believe his ass." She put her cup down and walked over to them. "Excuse me Mercedes..but can I talk to Sam for a second?"

Mercedes blushed, "Um..yeah sure." She turned and look at him shyly, "Thanks for the dance." She smiled and walked over to talk to Mike and Tina.

"What the hell, Santana?'' Sam asked.

Santana pulled him into the hallway, "What are you doing, Sam?"

"Um, dancing."

"No, your ass is trying to make a move on her." Santana crossed her arms.

Sam groaned. "We are friends..two friends can dance with each other..it's not a crime."

"You know how I feel about her."

"She doesn't like girls." He was loosing patience with his friend.

''You don't know what the fuck she likes Sam."

''I'm not about to argue with you right now." Sam said as he tried to walk away.

Santana grabbed his arm, "Stay the hell away from her."

Sam jerked his arm, "You don't own her, Santana.'' He walked back into the living room.

"Dammit." She said. Running her hand through her hair, she kicked the wall. "Fuck!"

"You know you two will never happen don't you?"

Santana jumped at the voice. Turning around with a glare, "Mind your damn business, Fabray."

Quinn shook her head, "Sam likes Mercedes, Santana..and she likes him."

"You don't know what you're talking about Quinn..Mercedes does not like Sam."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, ''Okay..but when they get together, don't say I didn't warn you." She walked passed her.

''I'll be damned if I let that happen." Santana muttered to herself. She went back to the party to find her a nice distraction.

* * *

The party was started to die down around 1 o'clock. Majority of the people were gone, so Sam started to clean up around the house a little bit. Mercedes walked into the living room. "You need help?"

Sam turned around at her voice, "No..I think I can manage." He smiled at her, "You can head home."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and picked up a trash bag started to picking empty beer bottles up off the counter.

Sam sighed as he watched her. Dropping his bag, he went over to her. Hands grazing hers on the bag. "I got it shortie."

Noticing the close proximity, she looked up at him. She pulled the bag closer to her, "I want to help, Samuel." She smirked knowing he hated when somebody called his full name.

He let go of the bag, "Fine." He went back to his spot, looking at her with a smile.

An hour later, they manage to get the whole house clean. Sam was walking Mercedes to her car.

"Thank you." He said as he stopped in front of her car.

"You have said that five times already." She turned around and looked at him. "But you are welcome.

Sam blushed, "Oh right..sorry." He looked at her again, "Are you sure you're okay with driving home? I could take you."

"I'm fine." She smiled at him for like the hundredth time tonight. "Thank you though."

He shook his head, opening the door for her. Once she got in, he gestured for her to roll down the window.

"Yeah?" She said.

He leaned in gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Pulling back, "Thank you for coming."

She smiled so hard she thought her cheeks were going to fall off, "See you Monday."

Sam waved at her as she drove off. Shaking his head, "Damn, I got it bad." He walked back up to his house thinking about the night he just had.

* * *

**A/N. T****here will be one month time jump in the next chapter. We get to see a lot of Samcedes goodness, Santana jealousy, and we finally get to meet Mercedes father. Don't worry, you guys will know what happened between Kurtcedes, it's all due in time.**

**NEW BEGINNINGS WILL BE UPDATED BY TOMORROW! ****[Wohooo, I'm excited because it's about to get really, really good.]**

**Until next time, lovebugs :)**


	4. A Little Persuasion

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**JUST A SHORT UPDATE!**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

"So are you going to tryout?'' Sam asked her as they walked side by side to her locker.

"Umm, no." Mercedes said as she turned the corner.

"Come on shortie." Sam begged as they came to a stop.

"Why should I?'' Opening her locker, she sat her book bag in there.

_Because I want to see you in a skirt_ he thought. Clearing his throat, "Because you use to love cheering in middle school."

"Sam, I have so much on my plate already with Troubletones, afterschool tutoring, and my job."

Sam sighed, "I know Mercy." He thought as he leaned against the lockers. Then it hit him. Smirking, he leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

Mercedes immediately froze. Her mouth dropped as she turned to him, "You wouldn't dare."

Sam smiled and started to walk backwards, "Try me." He winked at her as he walked to his class.

Mercedes stood there. "He wouldn't." She mumbled to herself. _He would_. "Dammit Sam Evans." She shut her locker and headed to her class.

* * *

"So you decided to try out, huh?" Santana asked Mercedes as they changed in the locker room.

"Well not per say.." She pulled down her tank top and slid into her shorts. "Lets just say I had a little inspiration to do it." She put her hair into a ponytail. Turning to her friend, "Lets go." She grabbed her hand.

They headed to the field to where the rest of the girls were. The football team was practicing today for their first game next week. Mercedes walked over to the girls and was confused when Brittany gave her a uniform.

"What this for?" She asked Brittany.

Before Brittany could answer.

"Well you see here Aretha, I'm in a giving mood." Coach Sue said. "I didn't feel like watching you hooligans try out, so I just let little Ms. Captain over there pick who she thought would be valuable." Sue pointed over at Quinn who waved at them. "Now go try it on..because with your butt the size of Mercury, I highly doubt the skirt will cover it all." Sue put her glasses back on and headed to the building.

"My ass is not that big." Mercedes muttered under her breath which earned a laugh from Brittany.

Quinn walked over there with an innocent smile. "Soo.."

Mercedes squinted her eyes at her, pulling her to the side. "Did a certain blonde boy put you up to this Fabray?''

Quinn looked at her, "My lips are sealed." She smiled, "Go try it own." She put her hands on the shorter girl shoulders and gave her a slight pat on her butt.

Mercedes glared at her. When she made it to the restroom, she took off her clothes. She slid the top on and pulled up the skirt slowly. "Oh god..I really hope it does cover my ass." She laughed to herself. Once she was done, she opened the stall door and looked into the mirror smoothing the wrinkles out. She turned and stood on her tippy toes, looking over her shoulder. She smiled shaking her head. She grabbed her clothes and walked back out to the field.

Sam was off to the side tossing the ball to Mike and his long time friend Josh when he saw her come out. The smile on his face grew when he took her in. Its has been a long time since he has seen her in that kind of uniform, and she looked incredible.

Mike followed his line of sight. "Dude, stop staring at my best friend like that..pervert." He said jokily but was absolutely serious.

Josh snapped his fingers in front of his face. When he didn't move, Josh laughed, "Oh shit..he's a goner."

Sam snapped out of his daze and decided to do the unthinkable. He threw the ball over to where she was so he could go talk to her.

"EVANS! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!'' Coach Beiste yelled at him as she watched to ball spiral over to where Mercedes was.

Santana looked at him frowning.

"MERCEDES! WATCH OUT!" Quinn and Brittany yelled.

Mercedes turned around and saw the ball coming. She caught it perfectly, shocking almost everybody on the field. "What? I have an older brother." She told them. Turning back around, she saw Sam approached her. She smirked, "Nice try Evans." She got closer to him, "You know you think you are slick for what you did in the hallway earlier and then you talked to Quinn.'' She moved in closer until they were chest to chest. It was her turn to whisper in his ear, she leaned up "You may have won the battle..but I will win the war." She pushed the ball to his chest and stepped back. Biting her lip, she made sure she bumped into him as she walked away.

Sam couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked away.

She looked over her shoulder and winked at him. This was going to be one interesting year.

* * *

Mercedes walked through her living room after taking a shower and plopped down on the couch. She was extremely tired. Her phone vibrated on the table, and she picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey..do you have time to come outside for a second?"

"Of course." She hung up the phone and got up. She went to the door and opened it. Walking over to the swing on the porch she sat down and turned to her friend.

Santana blew out a breath. How was she going to tell her best friend since elementary that she was in love with her.

''I..umm..shit.''

She couldn't do it.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you Merce and I have never had friend like you before." She wasn't even sure if what she said even made sense. She leaned in to hug her.

Mercedes looked at her in concern, ''Are you okay?''

Santana stood up, ''Yeah, just thought I should tell you that." She looked at her phone, "I should g-go..see you tomorrow." She walked down the steps quickly with tears blurring her vision. She just couldn't do it. She got in her car and drove off.

Mercedes was so confused at what just happened. Shaking her head, she would just talk to her about it tomorrow. She got up and went back into the house. She walked down the hallway to her room where she bypassed her dad's office. Stopping when she saw the light on. She peeped in. "Hey dad."

"Hey baby girl." He said without looking up from his paperwork.

Mercedes ran her fingers through her hair, "Umm..our first game is next week and I'm cheering.''

''That's great, Mercedes." He said as he flipped the page.

''Yeah..I was just wondering if you were going to make."

He finally looked up at her. He sighed and took off his glasses, "I don't think so..you know how busy I am.''

Tears started to form in her eyes, she shook them away before they could fall. "Yeah..um, of course.'' She said in a small voice. She walked to her room finally letting them fall. She close her door slightly and got into her bed. She looked over to a picture on her night stand, picking it up. "God, I wish you were still here mom." Her mother had died in a car wreck when she was younger and Mercedes never really got to get the chance to meet her. She kissed the photo and laid it beside her. Pulling out her phone, she dialed the one person who could make her feel better at this time.

''Did it happen again?'' The person asked when he picked up the phone.

"Y-Yes." She managed to get out before she started crying again.

"I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and grabbed his shoes. Walking down the stairs he went out the front door. He looked both ways before he crossed the street. He ran to the back where her room was at taking the spare key out of his pocket and opened up the door quietly. Shutting it behind him, he walked to her room. Knocking on the door, he entered and his heart broke immediately. She was curled up under the cover with the picture next to her. Taking off his jacket, he slid into bed with his arms going around her.

Mercedes sniffled, "I-I-I just don't understand w-why he can't just missed one day for me, Mike." She cried into his chest.

He rubbed his hands up and down her back. He didn't understand either. ''It's going to be okay M." He kissed her forehead. He rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep. He has done this quite a few times. He hated when she cried. He decided to stay with her tonight to make sure she was okay. Looking up at the ceiling, he said a silent prayer and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N. What do you guys think Sam whispered to Mercedes? [Lol, I bet only a few would guess this right.]**

**Poor Santana..**

**I'm shaking my head at Mr. Jones right now. **

**My heart broke for Mercedes :(**

**Until next time, lovebugs!**


	5. Game Night Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Santana walked up the steps to Sam's house. It's been awhile since they hung out and she wanted to apologize for the way she acted at the party. Knocking on the door she thought about how jealous she really is of Sam and Mercedes talking. She tried to push it the jealously aside but she couldn't.

Sam opened the door and was surprise to Santana. "Hey."

"Can I come in."

"Sure." He stepped aside and let her through the door.

Santana turned around to face him, "I came to apologize for how I acted at the party. I was a total bitch for what I said. You're right..I have no claim over Mercedes."

Sam sighed. "It's okay.." Leaning against the doorframe. Pushing off, he walked to the living room.

She walked behind him sitting down her purse on the couch, "Where's your dad?"

"Um, he's working late." Sam said.

Santana looked at him, "He never works late."

Sam avoided eye contact with her, "He's just..he took some extra shifts."

"Sam..what's going on?"

"Nothing Santana..nothing." Clearing his throat, "So what do you want to do?"

Santana looked at him skeptically. He was hiding something. She decided to let it go for now. "We can watch a movie."

"Okay, you can pick and I'll go order us some pizza." He hopped up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

Santana got up and went to his DVD collection and scanned through. She chose X-Men: The Last Stand. Once she grabbed it, she went to the couch and sat down. "Sam, I'm ready."

"Just a minute." He yelled back.

Santana crossed her legs and starting to play on her phone. She saw Sam's phone light on his phone go off indicating that he had a text. Curiosity got to the best of her, so she picked it up. Noticing the text was from Mercedes she opened it up and read it. Frown immediately playing on her lips. She shook her head and deleted it. She knew it was wrong but at that moment she really didn't care.

Sam jogged back into the room, "Ready? The pizza should be here in twenty minutes."

Santana stood up, "You know I just remember I have something to do tonight..can we take a rain check?"

Sam looked at her, "Oh come on Tana, can you do it later? We haven't hung out in awhile."

She shook her head, "Sorry Sam but I have to go..I'll see you later." She walked passed him and out the door.

Sam was disappointed. He wanted to hang out with her. After what had happened at the party he wanted to talk to her about his feelings toward Mercedes but he guessed that'll have to wait. He plopped down on the sofa smiling as he thought about her. He looked at the clock seeing what time it was. It was late. "I'll just talk to her tomorrow.." He turned the TV on and waited on his pizza to arrive.

* * *

Mercedes was sitting in the library with her legs crossed. She was waiting for Josh so that they could start on their morning session. Biting the outside of her pen as she started to read her book, her mind drifted off to Sam. They met back in elementary but only have been flirting since middle school. Every since they have gotten older the flirting is different. It's more intense. This made her feelings start to grow even more for the boy. Hearing someone clear their throat she looked up and was met with the brightest green eyes ever. She smiled at him, "Hey."

Sam sat in the seat across from her, "Hey shortie."

Mercedes sat up a little, "How are you? I texted you last night but it didn't get a respond."

Sam frowned, "I didn't get it."

"Really? That's weird."

Sam shook his head, "So..what did it say?"

Mercedes smirked, "Just a little payback for what you did last week."

Sam rose an eyebrow at her. Leaning across the small table, "Oh really?"

"Mhm..you may think you hold the cards Sam Evans..but you don't."

Right then he wanted to kiss her. _Not yet_ he promised himself. He looked into her eyes. Leaning in a little closer until they were nose to nose. Never breaking eye contact, "Bring It."

She shivered when she felt his cool breath hit her skin. She looked at his pouty lips and then back into his eyes. She wanted to kiss him. _What is wrong with you? We are just friends..friends who flirt _she told herself. She jumped when she heard a voice breaking them out of their..whatever they were having.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Josh said as he looked at the two taking notice if how close they were.

Mercedes leaned back and looked at him, "No."

Sam got up from his seat tossing his book bag on his shoulder, "No..we are done." He looked at Mercedes and smirked, "For now.." Winking at her, he turned around and headed out the door.

Mercedes bit her lip. She opened the book up to the right page. When she looked up she found Josh smiling goofily at her, "What?"

"Y'all seriously need to fuck. The sexual tension between the two of you is implausible."

"And I'm going to ignore everything you just said." She said. "Turn to page 225."

Josh rolled his eyes and opened his book. They didn't know it yet, but those two would be together.

* * *

The girls were sitting on the stage in the auditorium.

"So..I think you guys are so ready for Sectionals." Shelby told them. "I'm very proud of you guys for working so hard these past two months." They were hoots and hollers. "Alright, settle down. We are going to have practice next Monday and Tuesday. So be ready. Have fun tonight at the game and stay safe." She told them as she walked at them auditorium.

Mercedes grabbed her bag from the chair. Turning around she was about to ask Santana a question but she was already gone. She thought that was strange because she always use to wait for her after they were done practicing.

"Hey Merce.. Are we still on for our sleepover after the game tonight?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I packed my bag last night BB." She smiled at the girl. They had made it to the parking lot.

"Great.'' Brittany kissed her cheek, ''See you at the game." She waved at her.

Mercedes opened her car door. She felt someone behind her so she turned around.

''Hi Mercy." Kurt said quietly.

"Kurt." She said in a short tone.

He sighed, "When are you going to forgive me? I said I was sorry a long time ago."

"Well, I have forgiven you Kurt..we just aren't friends." She said as she got in her car driving off. After what happen, she couldn't be friends with him.

_''So as leader of the glee club, I want Mercedes removed from our team.'' Rachel said. _

_''That ain't fucking happening." Sam told her._

_''Why? All she did was request one solo for Sectionals Hobbit. It's not the end of the world." Santana said._

_"We would never win if she sang, don't you guys get it?" Rachel said to the group. She then turned to Kurt. "Help me out here."_

_Kurt looked at everyone and then Mercedes, "She is right." They stood shocked at what he said. "Mercedes, you are a good singer. But clearly Rachel is better. She works harder than anyone I know.''_

_Rachel smiled smugly at her._

_"Kurt..I-I thought you were my friend?'' Mercedes said letting out a shaky breath. _

_Kurt looked at her sadly, "I-I am.." He looked at Rachel who raised an eyebrow at him, "But you needed someone who could give you a dose of reality." _

_Mercedes stood up and quickly exited the room. _

_Mike got up from his seat and ran behind her._

_They all shook their heads at them in disgust. _

Mercedes snapped out of her daze. She had made it home quickly. She got out the car and headed towards the front door. Opening her door, she smiled as she saw her brother.

She squealed as she ran to him, "What are you doing here?''

Micah wrapped his arms around her, "You didn't think I would miss your first night back as cheerleader did you?" He laughed as she punched him in the shoulder, "And plus, Sectionals is Wednesday..you know I never miss one of your performances."

She smiled at him. Micah was always there for her no matter what. They weren't like most siblings. They didn't get mad at each other or fight. "Well, thank you for coming." She kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her, "Always."

"Let me go get ready." She went up the stairs to here room. Sitting her bag down on the floor, she went to her closet to pull out her uniform. Taking off her clothes, she slid into it. Standing in the bathroom, she put her head down and shook her loose curls from earlier. Gripping it, she tied her hair into a ponytail. She went back to her room and put on her shoes. Grabbing her phone, she headed back down the stairs.

Micah heard her come back so he turned around. His eyes bugged out of his head, "Umm."

Mercedes looked at him confusedly, "What?'

''This skirt seems a little shorter than from the one you wore in middle school."

"It's not that short, Micah." She tried to tug it down.

"Just..come on before I make you stay here and locked in your room forever." He said as he grabbed his keys.

She giggled at her brother's dramatics and headed out the front door.

''Lord, please don't let me have to murder a boy tonight. Amen." He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N. Just a short update. I know this chapter was not one of my best, my muse is running low but I should be better by the weekend. **

**Oh Santana, what are you doing? **

**Samcedes, just get together already geez. lol **

**I gave you guys a little insight on what happen between Kurtcedes, but that's not all what happened. ;)**

**New Beginnings has been updated, so go check it out!**

**Until next time, lovebugs! **


	6. Game Night Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**PLEASE EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES, THIS WAS IN MY HEAD SO I HAD TO SUBMIT IT. HOPEFULLY IT MAKES SENSE, lol. **

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

Sam was in the locker room getting ready for the game. He was having this weird feeling in his stomach that something bad was going to happen. He shook it off thinking it was his nerves getting the best of him. He mindlessly put in hand in the huddle. He grabbed his helmet and started to walk out the locker. The atmosphere was tumultuous when they walked out. He looked around and smiled. They were playing Carmel High, a school that they have beaten twice on and off the field. Sam ran to the sideline to tape up his wrist. He looked over at the cheerleaders and smiled. He bit his lip softly as his eyes raked over Mercedes form.

Mercedes had her pom poms in hands shaking them. It's been awhile but it did feel great to be back. Even though there were about two hundred people here, she felt one particular pair of eyes on her. She looked over to the sidelines and saw Sam staring at her. She blushed under his gaze. Looking at him in his eyes, "Happy?" She mouthed towards him.

He smirked, "Very." he mouthed back, placing his helmet of his head he ran out onto the field. They had won the coin toss so they decided to do offense first. He came into the huddle, "First play of the game..Red-12-Toss okay?" The guys nodded, "Break." They clapped their hands and got into their positions. Sam looked to his left to see if Puck was ready when he nodded, Sam bent his knees a little, "Red 42, Red 42..hike." He pulled back as he looked for Puck to be open, he threw the spiral which earned them a first down on the 26 yard line. The crowd cheered loudly. By halftime they were up 17-10, they went into the locker room to go over strategies for the rest of the game.

Mercedes was walking to the concession stand deep in thought. She didn't understand why Santana was ignoring her. She tried to talking to her during the breaks they had from cheering but she would just simply walk away. Shaking out of her thoughts, she smiled at the boy behind the counter, "Hey Joe!"

"Hey Mercedes, what can I get ya?'' He asked.

"Can I get a pack of skittles and a bottle of water please."

''Sure.'' He moved to grab the items from behind him. "Here you go..it's on the house."

"Thank you so much.'' She smiled at him and grabbed her stuff. Walking away she ran into Sam's dad, "Hey Mr. Evans..''

"Hello Mercedes.'' He gave the shorter girl a hug, "I haven't seen you in awhile, how are you?''

"Fine.." She smiled sweetly at the man.

"That's good. I see you decided to do cheer again."

She laughed, "You can thank your son for that."

Dwight cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "He blackmailed you didn't he?''

''Yes..yes he did.'' She laughed again.

Dwight smiled at the young girl. It was pretty obvious that his son has been crushing on Mercedes for awhile now. "Well you know..If you ever want payback, I'm your guy."

"Duly noted." She smiled, "We should head back."

"After you." He said they walked back into the stands.

The third quarter had went by quickly. Now they were in the fourth and had two minutes left. McKinley was up by three points. The bad feeling that Sam had from early was starting to come back. He looked around as he called the play and that's when it happened. That's when one of the players from the other team tackled Sam hard onto the ground. "Payback's a bitch, Evans." He smirked at Sam but was pushed away by Puck.

"Back the fuck up Adams." Puck said angrily.

"Make me Puckerman." He pushed him back." Mike had to come pulled Puck back before things started to escalate.

Sam groaned. He was in pain. He held his shoulder but he couldn't get up at all. All of sudden, everything went black.

* * *

Sam woke up in an unfamiliar place. His vision was blurry but he closed his eyes a couple of times so that he could adjust to the light.

"Wow Evans..first game and you're already getting hurt."

Sam turned to the familiar voice and smiled, "I can't help it."

"Well I'm glad you're okay."

"Aww, were you worried about me San?" He asked teasily.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Of course I was..you're my best friend." Even though she knew deep down she was jealous of him talking to Mercedes, that didn't mean she didn't care about him.

"Well, I'm okay I promise." He had his arms out for a hug. "Come on Satan."

Wrapping him into a hug, "I should go..it other people waiting to see you."

"Thank you for coming." He kissed the side of her head.

She shook her head standing up. Walking out the door she headed down the hall, she looked towards the waiting room where she saw Mercedes sitting. She know she was wrong for ignoring her today, but she couldn't help it. She walked out the building and headed to her car.

After everyone left, Mercedes got out the chair smoothing down her skirt and headed to the room. After what had happen, she headed straight to the hospital. She was so scared she just wanted to know for herself that he was okay. Knocking on the door softly.

"Come in." Sam said softly. He adjusted himself so it could sit up straight.

Mercedes opened the door to the room, peeking in she saw him in the bed shirtless with bandages going from his shoulder all they way around to his torso. Coming completely in, she stood by the door.

He smiled, "Hey you." He patted the side of the bed, "Come here..."

She smiled weakly. Walking towards him she took off her shoes and got in the bed carefully without bumping into him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a got ran over by a bulldozer." He joked.

She looked at him concern. She touched his bandage slightly.

"You know right before I blacked out, he told me this was payback for last season."

"What an asshole." Mercedes said as she looked at him.

"Mhmm." He said as he absently started to play with the pleats in her skirt.

"Well, he better hope I don't see him in the streets." She told him quietly. She took ahold of his hand and started to play with his fingers.

Sam laughed smirking down at her. "And what would you do short stuff?"

Mercedes made a mistake and looked up at him. His green eyes staring intensely into her brown. Her heart was thumping erratically. "I'll kick his ass for hurting my friend." She said barely above a whisper.

Sam eyes scanned her face. He looked down towards her lips. _She's your friend, Sam..don't do it _he told himself. He decided to throw caution in the wind, head descending down, he captured her lips in a smoldering kiss.

Mercedes was shocked at first but eventually snapped out of it. She started to move her lips slowly against his.

Sam brought his hand to cup her face. He sucked on her bottom lip, releasing it with a pop. Pulling her closer the best he could, he let his kisses linger on her lips and gently pulled away.

Mercedes smiled shyly, licking her lips. "Umm..Wow."

Sam smiled as he touched her lips, "I have been wanted to do that for awhile." He started to blush slightly feeling exposed from his admission. He was about to speak again until he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and saw his dad with his eyebrow raised and his brother and sister laughing quietly behind him.

Mercedes felt her face heat up instantly. "Oh god, I-I um." She didn't know what to say. She looked at the two kids behind his dad. "Hey munchkins."

"Hey Cedes!" They ran to give her hug then went back by their father.

"Um..I'm going to go so you guys can..um, um visit." She stammered out. Grabbing her shoes, she turned to head out of the room.

"You're forgetting something." Sam said as he held up her keys.

"R-Right.." She walked over to retrieve them, bending over a little bit.

Sam took that as an advantage and kiss her cheek. "I'll call you."

She nodded. She walked passed Mr. Evans who she gave a quick side hug to. Closing the door behind her, she let out a shaky breath. She smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway.

Dwight turned back to look at his son. "Just a friend huh?"

Sam tuned beet red, "Dad."

Dwight let out a boisterous laugh, "I'm just yankin' your chains son."

Stacey ran over to her brother, "Are you alright Sammy?"

"I'm fine sweetheart..I promise." He kissed her forehead. He let her climb into the bed with him. Stacey was real cautious, she made sure she didn't accidentally bump into him. Looking over at his brother who was still standing quietly at the door, "Come here Stevie."

Stevie shook his head, "I don't want to hurt you." He said quietly.

"You won't." Sam said as he held out his hand.

Stevie sat on the edge of the bed reaching for his brother's hand. Sam looked at them, ''Where's is mom?''

Dwight rolled his eyes at the mention of his ex-wife.

Stacey looked at him, "Um, she's out with her boyfriend..she said she would call and check on you later.''

"Figures." Sam muttered. It was typical of his mom to always put her children second, that's why he rather have his siblings stay with him and his dad. He was about to speak until he heard a knock on the door.

The doctor came in smiling with charts in her hand, "How are feeling?"

"A little sore." He said.

"That's normal." She opened the chart, "Well you didn't dislocate your shoulder it's just sprain so you should be back and playing in about two weeks." She said as she flip the chart, "I strongly suggest you get someone to help you while at school. You are not to lift any heavy objects Sam, am I clear?" When he shook his head she continued, "Good. I'm going to go type up your release forms and write you a prescription for pain. I'll be back in thirty minutes tops." She smiled at him before she walked out.

Sam blew out a long breath. Turning to his dad, he furrowed his eyebrows when he saw him smirking, "What?"

"So, are you going to get your 'friend' Mercedes to help you?"

"Dad.." He drawled out. His face was turning red again. His dad was never going to let what he saw down.

* * *

Mercedes was sitting in her room the next morning thinking about what happen last night. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face for nothing. She felt her phone vibrate so she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Can you come outside for a second."

She smiled into the receiver, "Sure." She hung up the phone and literally ran down the stairs. She opened the front door, "Hi."

Sam smiled, "Hey Merce." He rocked on his heels, "Can we sit?"

"Yeah.." She closed the door behind her and sat on the swing, "How are you feeling?"

He took a sit beside her, "Still a little sit sore." He looked at her, "Listen I came here to ask you two things."

"Okay.." She looked at him nervously.

Taking her hand, "It's nothing bad..I promise." He took a deep breath, "First, I was wondering if you could help with for the next two weeks. My doctor said I can't really carry anything, I mean you can totally say no..I can find someone else."

She giggled at him. "Sammy, it's fine. I kinda owe you anyway for helping me when I twisted my ankle."

"Thank you." He looked down rubbing his fingers up and down her hand, "And I have something else to ask you too." He bit his lip softly, "Mercedes Jones..I-I have liked you for a long time and my feelings for you have became more intense over the years. I was just wondering, if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

Mercedes eyes started to mist. She was in shock. She never thought this day would come. She must was taking forever to answer him because she could see his face start to fall. "Yes." She answered quietly on the verge of crying.

Sam eyes bugged out, "REALLY?" He all but yelled. When she nodded her head. He leaned and kissed her softly on the lips.

Mercedes put everything she had into that kiss.

Micah was waking down the steps when he heard two voices on the porch talking. He went to the window to see who it was and his heart dropped. "God, no. No. HELL NO." He knocked on the window, "Okay, Sam Evans release your trouty mouth from my sister right now."

Sam pulled away quickly. "I-I'm sorry."

Mercedes glared at her brother, "Goodbye Micah."

"I'm watching you Sam..if you break her heart, I'm going to kick your ass." He said as he left from by the window. "AND WE ARE DEFINITELY HAVING A GUY ONE ON ONE TALK LATER." Micah yelled from the living room

Sam gulped loudly. He knew her brother was very protective of her and he would be a lie if he said that he didn't scare him shitless.

"Sam breathe." She giggled when he exhale. She kissed the corner of his mouth.

He smiled, "My dad is waiting for me, I guess I'll see you later.._girlfriend_." He kissed her one last time on the lips. Standing on his feet he started to walked down the steps. He turned around, "Bye shortie."

Mercedes bit down on her lip, "Bye." She saw him run into the car from walking backwards.

"I'm okay.." He said as he smiled as he opened the door.

She laughed at him and walked in the house._ BEST DAY EVER_.

* * *

**A/N. Like I said above, I just had to get this out of my head. Lol! **


	7. New Couple In Town

**DISCLAIMER**:I** DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Monday morning came rather quickly. Mercedes woke up early so she could go pick up Sam from his house. She smiled widely has she drove through his neighborhood just thinking of him. She couldn't believe that they were a couple. She shook her head pulling into the long driveway. Shutting off her car, she got out and headed to the front door. She knocked on the door three times and stepped back.

"Coming." Sam yelled on the other side. He groaned as he shifted the sling on his shoulder. Opening the door with his left hand, he smiled when he looked at her. "Hey beautiful." He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Hello handsome." She smiled when he kissed her cheek. Noticing his back pack on the floor beside him, she picked it up and threw it on her shoulder. "Ready to go?"

He shook his head. "Dad, I'm leaving'' He yelled as closed the door behind him. He wasn't going to give his Dad a chance to crack a joke on him this morning. He walked down the steps carefully. Even though he was one shoulder down, he still went to opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said as she got in.

"You're welcome." He smiled and closed the door.

Mercedes buckled her seatbelt and then leaned over to help Sam with his. She felt him staring at her so she looked up, "What?"

"You're beautiful." Sam said as he tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

She blushed thanking him. She started the car up and pulled out the driveway.

Once they made it to the school, Mercedes helped Sam out of the car.

"You know.." He started when he got out the car, "I never thanked you properly for agreeing to do this."

She looked at him, "I said it was no problem..I owe you."

Sam shook his head as he caged her into the side of the car, ''This is me thanking you." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

Mercedes smiled into the kiss. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck. She promptly move her lips against his.

Sam moaned. Her mouth was heaven. He leaned in against her some more pushing her all the way against the car. He had got so lost into the kiss that he forgot that they were in front of the school. He pulled away leaving small pecks on her lips.

Mercedes groaned as she pulled away. Smiling shyly, "Ready?''

''Mhmm." He grabbed her hand and made their way into the building.

They walked hand in hand down the hallway earning surprised looks from their peers.

Stopping in their tracks when Mike stood in front of them.

"Woah." He said as he held his hand up, "When did this happen?'' He gestured between the two of them.

Mercedes smiled at him, "Friday night.''

Sam looked at Mercedes smiling, "I just couldn't hold back my feelings anymore." And he couldn't. He has been in _love_ with Mercedes for years but always put that on the backburner for one person. Santana. Speaking of the devil.

"What's going on here?'' She asked crossing her hands over her chest.

Mercedes looked at her, "Sam and I are dating.''

"You're kidding right?''

Mercedes frowned, ''No..''

Sam felt his smile fade once he saw the look her on face, "Santana.."

She shook her head. Plastering a fake smile on her face, "Congratulations..I-I'm so happy for you guys." She looked at Mercedes, "I'll see you at practice.'' She turned on her heels and walked away.

"What's her deal?'' Mike asked.

Sam sighed letting go of Mercedes hand, "I'll be right back." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and headed off to find Santana.

"Okay.." She looked as he walked away. She turned the Mike and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw him smiling, "What?''

''Nothing, I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek.

"Seriously Mike.." She yelled down the hallway. She huffed when he waved at her. Turning to her locker, she grabbed her books and headed to class.

* * *

Sam found Santana in an empty classroom sitting on a desk. He entered quietly looking at her, ''San-

"Don't." She snapped. Looking up at him, "How could you?''

Sam blew out a long breath, "Santana..I know you are upset but I couldn't hold back my feelings for her. I have done that for so long because of you."

"So this is my fault?'' She asked enraged. She got off the desk, "Because I couldn't express my feelings to her, you thought it was okay for you to do so?''

"Dammit San." He looked at her in frustration, ''I'm sorry that you are hurt I really am..but I just want to be happy and Mercedes makes me happy."

''I don't care." She pushed him, "Why would you do this to me.."

Sam groaned as she pushed him. Holding his shoulder, "You need to chill.''

"Don't fucking tell me what to do.." She spat at him, "I hate you so much.''

"Don't say that." He said quietly.

"Well, what do you expect Sam..you betrayed me." She wiped a stray tear, "You went after someone I had feelings for.."

_''You are my best friend Sammy.'' Santana said as she licked her ice cream._

_Sam smiled swinging his legs under the picnic table, ''You are mines too." _

"I'm sorry Santana..I don't know what else you want me to say.."

_''Nobody will ever take your place." Sam said to his best friend._

_Santana laughed, "Better not..we are starting middle school together, Sam & Santana.."_

_"Best friends forever." He bumped her shoulder._

She shook her head at him, "I hate you..don't ever talk to me again." She grabbed her bag and pushed passed him on the way out.

Sam looked at her retrieving form tears clouding his vision. "Fuck." He punched the wall. He didn't want this to happen at all.

_"Best friends forever." She smiled._

* * *

Mercedes was waiting outside of Sam's class for him. She was enjoying helping him throughout the day but she noticed he seemed to be a little down every since this morning. He was the last one out so she took his book from his hand and carried it.

"Thank you.'' He said softly.

"You're welcome." She said as they walked side by side to her locker. She looked at him, "Are you okay?"'

"Mhm.'' He said distractedly.

"Shit..'' Mercedes said suddenly.

"Whaa-'' Sam groaned as he saw the last person he wanted to deal with right now.

"Well looka here viewers, we have McKinley's hottest new couple..Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones." Jacob said into his mic. The camera zoomed in on the couple.

''Get out of our way JBI." Mercedes as she grabbed Sam's hand and pushed the camera out of their faces.

"Ooo, she's a feisty one." He said as he walked closely behind them, "Sam how does it fell to have Mercedes 'Diva' Jones as your new Lassie?''

Sam stopped mid-step and turned around, "Did you just refer to her as a dog?'' Sam questioned.

"Hell no..I'm going to kill you Jacob." Mercedes said.

"Well you heard it hear folks." He said as he started to walk backwards, "They're in love..Got to go." He ran down the hallway.

"I can't with him.." Opening her locker, she put their things in there.

Sam leaned against the locker smiling down at her, "Let's go out Friday..I'll pick you."

"Sam you can barely hold your own book, how can you pick me up?" She laughed at him.

He pouted, "Fine..you can drive and I'll pay."

She smiled at him, "It's a date.''

He leaned down to kiss her lips. Forgetting everything that had happened earlier. He pushed all the guilt he felt aside because in this moment, he was happy. Pulling away he cupped her face in hands, "I'm happy to finally be with you."

She smiled for what felt the thousandth time today, "Me too." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Hearing the bell ring, "Come on." She grabbed his hand and walked to their next class.

Santana looked at them with hatred in her eyes. _They won't be together for long_ she thought to herself. "And that's a promise."

* * *

**A/N. If you have read any of New Beginnings, you know shit is about to go down between Samcedes & Santana. :O **


	8. NOT AN UPDATE

Hey you guys!

I'm going to take a one week hiatus from this story. I'm going to be working on New Beginnings and getting my introduction chapter prepared for my third story. I hope y'all are enjoying everything & like I said if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me. (:

Until next time lovebugs!


	9. Date Night

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

The Troubletones and New Directions tied at Sectionals on Wednesday. Both were good but the judges couldn't really decided who was better. Now they would have to battle it out in Regionals to see who is going to make it to Nationals. Mercedes groaned for the twentieth time during practice. She couldn't get the steps down for the song they were doing. She has been a little off since Wednesday and she doesn't know why..well that was a lite, she does know why. She looked over at Santana and frowned. She just wanted to know why she faked being happy about her and Sam being together. _Does she not want me dating her best friend?_ she questioned herself daily. Shaking out of her thoughts, she just figured she would let it go for now.

"Mercedes you're doing it wrong again." Ms. Cocoran told her, "Do I need to go over these steps again?"

''No, I'm sorry.."

She shook her head at her, "Just stop..everyone.'' She rubbed her temples and looked at them, "Practice is over. I want you to come tomorrow with a cleared mind.'' She looked at Mercedes, "Because there is no way you shouldn't get these simple steps down." She waved them off and went to her office.

Mercedes grabbed her bag from behind her and turned around to leave but bumped into a body before she could get off the stage, "Sorry.." She looked up and noticed it was Brittany.

"Are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself all week." Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." She lied trying to get around the blonde.

''Obviously you're not Cedes." She walked behind her until they were outside the auditorium, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?''

Mercedes stopped walking and looked at her, "There's nothing wrong Britt, I'm just off my game a little." She smiled at her trying to reassure her, "I'm going to catch you later okay?''

It was clear she was lying but Brittany would let it go, "Okay..I'll see you tomorrow then.." She turned around and headed out the door.

Mercedes blew out a breath. She looked over and saw Santana coming towards her, "Hey, can I ask you something?''

"Yea..what's up?'' She asked leaning against the lockers.

Mercedes played with her fingers a little, "Do you not like me and Sam dating?''

She folded her arms and internally rolled her eyes, "What made you say that?''

''I mean..you didn't seem happy when we told you."

''Do you want me to jump for joy because my best friend is dating my other best friend?'' She snapped all of sudden.

Mercedes was clearly taken aback. She was right along, "So..this is why you're acting like this because you don't want me dating him because he's your best friend and you think that it will cause so rift between us?''

Santana looked at the hurt look on her face but she had to ignore that, "Yeah that's exactly why.."

"Unbelievable.." Mercedes pushed pass her and walked out to her car.

Santana rolled her eye, "I'm so over this.." She said to herself as she walked off too.

"Mercedes..." Somebody yelled from behind her.

She turned to see Sam walking out of the locker room, "Hey.''

''Hey.'' He smiled as he leaned in to give her a kiss. He pulled back when she didn't respond, "What's wrong?''

''Nothing, sorry." She smiled up at him, "Just a bad day at practice that's all." She kissed him fully on the lips hoping that he would forget about it, "You ready?''

Coming out of his daze he smiled at her, "Yeah.." Grabbing her hand they made their way her car. He opened the door for her and close it when she got in.

On their way to his house they had a casual conversation and he enjoyed every bit of it. When she pulled up in his driveway and turned the car off he turned to her, ''So.."

She bit her lip softly, "So..''

''Since I can't drive, I guess you'll pick me up at seven tomorrow night right?''

She laughed at him, ''Of course..do you want to tell me where we are going?''

''No.'' He leaned over and kissed her soundly, "It's a surprise.." He covered his lips over hers again.

Mercedes let a moan slip out, "O-Okay..''

He kissed her once again before he opened the door, "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her nose before he left.

"Bye.." She watched him walked up to the house with a smile tugging on her lips. She pulled out of the driveway. _He just made my day 100% better and he doesn't even know._

* * *

Mercedes was running around her room trying to figure out what to wear. She had hot rollers in her hair as she looked at the outfit choses on her bed and sighed. Sam told her earlier to dress casual but she still couldn't figure it out. Shaking her head, she stepped out of her robe and picked up the floral and threw it on. She slid into her skinny jeans that hugged her curves perfectly. She stood on her tippy toes to look in the mirror and smiled when she saw how she looked. She out on her wedge heels and took the rollers out of her hair. She shook her head a little and went to the vanity to do her makeup. After she was finished, she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs.

''Where are you going all dressed up?'' Her stepmom asked her when she hit the bottom step.

"Um..I'm hanging out with a_ friend_." She smiled at her. She wanted to be a little rebel for awhile before she actually told Karen and her Dad that she was dating someone. _Hopefully Micah can keep his big mouth shut _she thought. Speaking of the devil.

"Hey sissy..got any big plans for tonight?'' He cocked a brow at her.

She gave him a tight smile, "Just hanging out with a friend, Micah."

Micah smirked, "Oh really? So you're hanging out with Sa-

"Samantha." She interrupted him. She looked at Karen, "I'm hanging out with her.''

''Okay.." She looked between the two of them, "Just becareful..'' She turned and went back to the kitchen.

Making sure she was gone, Mercedes walked over and punched her brother, "I'm going to kill you.''

''Ouch.." He rubbed his shoulder , "I was just messing with you."

''Whatever..'' She turned on her heels, "Goodbye Micah.''

''Don't forget to tell your friend that we are still having that talk before I leave." He yelled after her. He laughed when she flipped him off, "I love you too."

Ten minutes later, Mercedes texted Sam to let him know she was outside. She turned to look at him when she her car door close, "You look handsome." He had on a fitted t-shirt and some jeans with his converses.

''And you look absolutely stunning.'' He kissed her cheek.

''So where are we going?''

"Just keep driving on this street and you'll see.'' He smiled at her.

Mercedes nodded her head and continued to ride along the road. She smiled when she finally saw the place, "Mini-Golf Course.." She parked her car.

''Yes..'' He got out the car and went to open the door for her.

''Thank you.'' She grabbed his hand and walked toward the entrance.

"Welcome to Taffy's..hope you enjoy your time here.'' The greeter said.

Sam nodded at him and walked over to the place to pay for them and got their clubs.

"So, I'm totally going to let you win.'' Mercedes said with a teasing smile as they walked to the first hole.

''What are you trying to say Jones?" He shifted his arm in the sling, ''You don't have to take it easy on me, I'm pretty sure I can beat you with one arm."

''Are you challenging me Sam Evans?''

"Yes.." He smiled as he towered over her. Even in heels, she was still short, "In fact let's make a bet. If I win, I get an unlimited kissing pass."

She giggled at him, "Okay and If I win?''

"You get the same thing." He smirked at her, "With these passes the other person can kiss the other person at any time of the day." He waggled his eyebrows.

Mercedes laughed out loud at him, "You are something else..but deal. Shake on it?''

''Kiss on it." He gave her a little peck on the lips, "Now..after you m'lady."

After playing an intense twenty-four holes, Mercedes lost to Sam.

''I can't believe you won." She said as they sat down at the eating area.

''Never underestimate a person with one arm." He smiled at her.

''So true..'' She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Can I ask you a question?''

Sam nodded as he sip his drink.

"When did you first know you liked me?'' She placed her hands underneath her chin.

Sam blushed a little, "Um, seventh grade actually."

"Really?'' She asked shocked at his answer.

''Yea..You were on the sitting in the library and I heard you singing softly to yourself and I just remember saying to myself that you had an amazing voice. I kind of felt like a stalker for looking at you between the book shelves.'' He admitted, "You were funny, beautiful and was always there people..I think that made me like you more."

''Why didn't you ever tell me this?" She asked quietly.

_Santana_ he said internally, "I was just too scared that you probably didn't like me like that.''

She smiled softly, "Well that's funny actually, because I have liked you since seventh grade and I also felt like you wouldn't have liked me.''

''Well damn our 12 year old selves, we could've been together already." He laughed.

''I know..well I'm glad we are now." She reached over and grabbed his hand.

Sam smiled at her, "Me too..and I hope for many years to come." He knew he was getting ahead of himself but he was just being honest. Mercedes Jones was it for him.

* * *

**A/N. Just a little short update. I hope it doesn't suck that much. I have been spending a lot of my time working on New Beginnings and I'm still in the process of getting my other story ready which will not be up until the second week of July. You guys have a wonderful fourth of July and stay safe. I will try to get the second part to this date updated soon. Have any questions you can PM or go to my tumblr (keepcalmandlove15)!**


	10. Date Night Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes heart fluttered at Sam's admission. _And I hope for many years to come_ kept relaying in her mind. She looked at him and couldn't help but smile. The waiter came and interrupted her from her thoughts.

''Are you guys ready to order?'' He asked taking out his pen and small pad.

"We are going to have a large Supreme Pizza. And can you tell them to add Pineapples and Jalapenos.." Sam said handing the menu to him. He smiled because he knew that they always use to order that when they came as a group. Mike use to call them weird because hey were the only two who ate it.

"Anything else?'' He asked, directing his question to Mercedes.

She shook her head.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." He smiled at the couple and left to put their order in.

"Thank you..'' Sam called after him. He turned back to Mercedes, "So..anything else you want to know about me?''

She asked him about what he wanted to do when he left high school.

Sam told her about his dreams of going professional in football. And if that didn't happen, he either wanted to major in Graphic Design or Photography.

"Photography? Really?" She asked amused.

The tip of his ears started to turn red, "Um, yea..I have a thing for capturing nature's beauty. It's cheesy I know."

''No..it's not cheesy at all." She reached over and grabbed his hand, "I just didn't picture you as a photography type of dude."

He smirked at her, "I'm full of surprises shortie.''

She laughed at him, tugging on her plump bottom lip, "I know.."

Sam felt an all to familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watch her tug at her lip. He cleared throat roughly, "How about you?"

"Well.." Mercedes sat up in her seat, "I want to become a professional singer but it's a slim chance of that happening."

"Why do you say that?"

"I dunno..I think getting in the music industry is tough. So, if I don't make it I would love to become a music teacher."

"I can definitely see you as a teacher. It makes sense since you love helping people."

She tucked some her hair behind her ear, "Yeah..I kinda see myself leaning towards that profession more."

"Well you're going to be a great one." He smiled gently at her, rubbing her hand softly.

"Thank you."

They thanked the heavens above when their waiter came back with their pizza. They ate and kept up a lively conversation. Once they were done, Sam had the waiter pack up the leftovers so they could take it home. They walked closely together as they went back to the car and headed back to his house. Sam stopped in mid-step when Mercedes was walking his up his driveway, "Hold on.."

Mercedes turned to him, "Yeah?''

''I want to show you something." He told her as he sat the box in the chair on the front porch, "Come on." He said intertwining his hand with hers.

"Where are we going?'' She asked him,

''It's a surprise." Sam lead them down a brick pathway behind his house.

"Just so you know..black people are the first ones to die in the woods in movies, Sam.'' She said as she leaned her body closer to him as they went further down the path.

Sam shook his head and laughed at her, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He continued to walk until they came face to face with the opened area.

Mercedes gasped as they finally stopped. She took in how the moonlight was shining down on the lake, ''This is beautiful."

Sam walked them over the dock, "Yeah, I like to come back here when I'm having a rough day or something..It's my secret place." He looked at her, "Nobody knew we had this."

Mercedes mouth dropped, "Really?'' He shook his head, "Wow..Sam, thanks for sharing this with me.''

''I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else." He said sincerely. He leaned down and captured her lips in a smoldering kiss.

Mercedes smiled into it, wrapping her arms around him carefully. She gave him little pecks on the lips, "Thank you for an amazing first date."

''Anything for you.." He smiled at her. Kissing his forehead, "I should walk you back, it's getting late."

"Okay.." She grabbed his hand and walked back up the pathway. When she reached her car, "Goodnight Sammy.'' She kissed the corner of his mouth and got into the car.

He waved at her. He turned around and walked back to the house with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

It was Saturday and Sam had physical therapy later on for his shoulder. His mom had dropped his brother and sister off early this morning, so he was downstairs in the kitchen eating cereal and watching cartoons with them.

''Sammy?''

''Hm?''

"Are you and Cedes going to get married and have kids?'' His sister asked staring up at him with bright curious eyes.

Sam choked on his cereal. Stevie started to pat his back, "What?''

"She is your girlfriend right?''

"Yeah..''

"So are you going to get married?"

Sam wiped the milk from his mouth with the back of his hand, "Hopefully so Stace..I mean if we're meant to be then I definitely want to marry her and have kids in the future."

Stacey nodded her head, "Well I hope so..I like Cedes."

Sam smiled at her and looked over at Stevie, "How about you kiddo? Do you like her?"

Stevie instantly started to blush. Sam laughed at his little brother because he know he has a crush on her. He ruffled his hair, "I'll take that as a yes." He smiled as he stood up, "Make sure you put you're bowls in the sink when you finish."

"Okay." The replied in unison.

Sam heard the doorbell ring so he went to go get it. Opening the door he gave a confused look, "Umm, hey guys."

Micah and Mike was standing outside of his door with smiles on their faces.

"Hey there Sammy." Micah said. "Can we come in?"

"Sure." He moved to the side so they could enter. He closed the door back and turned around, he knew what this was about. Sighing, "What's up?"

"Oh, I think you know what's up Sam." Mike said crossing his arms.

Sam gulped loudly, "Mercedes.."

"One point for you. Have a sit Sam." Micah said.

Sam did as he was told. Sitting down on the couch, he looked at them.

"Sam I've known you for awhile now and you're a good kid." Micah started, "I like you Sam but I don't like you that damn much right now. But lets be honest..what older brother do you know would like their sister's boyfriend?" Sam was about to answer but Micah cut him off, "None. Now I going to be back at school and Mike is going to be my eyes and ears. You listen good Sam Evans..You break her heart, I break your face." He patted Sam on his good shoulder, "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Sam said barely above a whisper, "But just so you know..I have no intentions of ever hurting her."

"I believe you Sam." He grabbed his keys from his pocket, "Nice talking to you kid..Tell Mr. Dwight I said hello." He said as he walked out the door.

Sam turned to Mike, "Are you going to threaten me too?"

"Just don't break her heart." Mike said sitting down on the couch.

"I won't." Sam said. And he meant that.

"Good..because I would hate to have to hurt your other shoulder." He smirked.

Sam laughed at him, "You won't have to do that.."

Stacey walked into the room, "Sammy, are you coming upstairs?"

"Yeah..I'm going to be up in a bit."

"Okay." She turned around and went back to the kitchen.

"Babysitting?" Mike asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah..Dad had to work early and Mom..well I don't know where she is and quite frankly I don't give a damn at this point."

"I understand man." Mike said as he looked at his watch, "I should get going, I have to meet Tina." He got up from the couch, "Later bro."

"See ya." Sam said as he walked behind him and closed the door. "Okay Munchkins, I'm coming.." He yelled as he walked up the steps.

* * *

Mercedes was sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast that her stepmom had fixed her. Even though she was glad that she had Karen in her life every since her mom died, she just didn't feel comfortable calling her 'Mom'. Karen always told her that it was okay that she didn't want to call her that.

"So..how was your date last night?"

Mercedes choked on her juice, "I-I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh come on Mercedes.._Samantha_? Really?" She laughed at her stunned look, "I was seventeen once and I know you probably wanted to do the whole 'rebel' thing before you told us."

_How the hell did she know that_. Mercedes cleared her throat, "It was fun..I had a really nice time." She smiled widely at the thought of her date with Sam last night.

"That's good sweetheart." She walked and sat a plate down at the table, "Where's Micah?"

She shrugged, "He said he had to run an errand this morning."

Michael walked into the kitchen, "Good morning." He walked over and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, "How are you all?"

"Fine..you must have to work early today?" Karen asked noticing him dressed in a suit.

"Yeah..big case coming up." He bit into his slice of toast. He looked at his daughter, "How are you Mercy."

Mercedes scoffed at him. She was still pissed about him missing her performance but it was typical of him to put his job before her. Mercedes got up from the table and attempted to leave out.

"Mercedes you hear me talking to you." His booming voice called after her.

"Yeah Dad, I hear you talking but I'm not listening. I have nothing to say to you." She walked out the kitchen running into her brother.

"Hey..you okay?" He asked as he saw tears in her eyes. He looked behind her and saw their Dad. Rolling his eyes, "Figures." He muttered to himself. Looking back at her, "How about we go out for a bit. I leave tomorrow and I want to spend some time with you before I do." He said wiping her tears. Him and his that had a love/hate relationship. He hated the way he put his job before his family.

"Sure."

"Don't cry Merce." He hugged her tightly, "It's going to be okay." He kissed the side of her head.

She nodded and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Mercedes held Micah's hand as they walked through the park. She was a little sad that he had to go back to school tomorrow, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too." He swung their hands as he walked them over to the swing sets getting into one.

Mercedes pushed herself a little once she got on the swing, groaning when she saw her feet dangling off the ground.

Micah laughed at her, "You know you got you height from mama."

"I know.." She smiled sadly, "I just wished I had more time with her, ya know?"

"Yeah.." He looked out into the distance, "But it was her time. God had better plans for her."

Mercedes sighed knowing that he was right, "I know.." She twisted herself on the swing and letting it go, causing her to spin wildly.

Micah shook his head at her, "You're so silly."

She smirked, "You love me."

"That I do..and that's exactly why I went had a talk with Sam."

Mercedes planted her feet into the ground, "Micaaahhh.." She whined.

"What?" He laughed at her, "Look I know we've known Sam for awhile but still..you're my baby sister and I have too look after you."

Mercedes grunted at him, "I know but.." She blew out a prolonged breath.

"But nothing..I'm doing my big brother duties." He nudged her softly. Getting out the swing, "Lets go get some ice cream."

"Fine.." She stood up after him. They walked side by side playfully bumping each other. In this moment, Mercedes was happy. She had a wonderful boyfriend and an awesome brother. But what she didn't know, it was someone planning to take her happiness away.

* * *

**A/N. Stay tuned! Have a wonderful holiday and stay safe :)**


	11. The Devil's Playbook

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**WARNING:SOME ANGST AHEAD :( **

**Two Month Time Jump, Enjoy! **

* * *

"Sam..baby..we're going to..get...caught." Mercedes said in between breaths. She tugged at the end of his shirt. Sam had texted her in class and told her that it was an emergency and to meet him in the hall. She had told her teacher that she needed to use the restroom and she gave her a pass to leave. Once she rounded the corner she was pulled into nearby supply closet and pushed up against the door.

"We're not.." Sam said as he moved his mouth down the column of her neck.

She moaned at the contact. She gave in for a few minutes before she softly pushed him against his chest, "No.."

"Fine.." He pouted as he wiped off some of her smudge lipstick.

She giggled at him, "Babe..don't pout. You look like a sad puppy when you do that."

"I feel like one." He smirked at her.

"Don't..I promise I will give you all the kisses in the world after the game tonight."

"You pinky promise?" He held his pinky out.

Mercedes wrapped her pinky around his and kissed it, "I pinky promise." She leaned in and gave him a sweet peck on the lips, "I should go.." She turned the knob on the door and turned around, "See you later Evans."

"Bye Jones." He smiled as he watched her retrieving form. They have been dating for two months and he couldn't be any more happier. They haven't said the 'L' word yet but he knew how he felt and he knew they would say it when the time was right. He walked out of the closet accidentally bumping into someone, "Sorry.." He looked up and saw it was Santana. He haven't spoken to her since that day in the classroom.

"Watch were you are going." She frowned at him. Taking in his disheveled appearance she laughed sarcastically, "Figures."

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed pass her. He had nothing to say to Santana. He hated that him dating Mercedes broke up their friendship but he had no regrets.

Santana looked at him as he walked off, "You want to take Mercedes away from me..I'm going to take her away from you." She muttered as she walked away.

* * *

Mercedes rolled her eyes for the millionth time this afternoon as she listened to Rachel Berry rant. Principal Figgins thought it would be better if both glee clubs would perform for the Homecoming dance next week. This made Rachel want The New Directions to perform the whole night and giving The Troubletones one song.

"I just feel that we are way better than them and I think it's best for us to sing for the whole night." She told Mr. Schue.

Brittany put a calming hand on Mercedes's bouncing knee.

"Rachel.." He blew out a breath, "We are going to do five songs and they're going to do five songs."

"That's not fair.." She whined as she looked at him. She turned back to Kurt, "Help me out.."

"I.." He looked around the room. His sad eyes landing on Mercedes, "I-"

Mercedes shook her head, "We're not singing one song.."

"Aretha's right." Sue entered the the room, "I'm not for one going to be listening to that horrible show tune music."

Rachel gasped, "But.."

"But nothing Hobbit." Santana said, "Can we leave now?"

"Sure.." Ms. C said, "I'll see y'all on Monday."

They grabbed their things and headed out. Mercedes had to run to her locker before she went home. When she opened it up, four notes fell out of her locker. She picked them up from the floor. A frown started to play on her lips when she started to read them.

_Sweet Sweet Mercedes, if only you knew the truth about your boyfriend._

_Are you sure that the hottest guy in school is only with you?_

_Do you know where he be when he's not with you?_

_You deserve so much more than a cheater, Mercedes._

She looked around to see who could have put this in here. She looked at Sam who was happily chatting with Mike and Artie. He caught her glaze and winked at her. She faintly smiled and turned back to her locker. Balling up the papers, she grabbed her bag and shut her locker. She didn't know what to think. Was this some sick joke? She jumped when she felt somebody tap her shoulder.

"Hey..you okay?" Sam asked.

She looked at him, "You're happy with me, right?"

Sam looked at her confused, "Of course."

"And you would let me know if you're not? "

"Where's this coming from?" He asked folding his arms.

Mercedes sighed handing him the balled up notes.

Sam looked at her as she gave him the papers. Unfolding it, he read each one of them and immediately got pissed, "What the fuck.." His eyes starting to turn a darker shade of green, "Where did you get this from?"

"It fell out of my locker." She said quietly.

"Mercedes..baby, you know none of this true right? I would never do anything like that to you." He said sincerely.

Mercedes let out a shaky breath, "I know..I'll see you at the game." She gave him a kiss and left out in a hurry. Of course she believed Sam but those notes put a bad feeling in her.

* * *

Santana smiled in triumph as she walked into the locker room. She saw the doubt she put in Mercedes when she walked off from Sam. She knew the second part of her plan was definitely going to work. She walked over to the girl that was sitting on the bench tying her shoes, "Hey there Heather."

She looked up, "Hi Santana."

Santana smiled. She knew Heather always had the hots for Sam and she was the perfect person for the job, "Are you ready?"

"You're going to owe me for this.."

"I know, just stick to the plan." She said, "I'll even buy you dinner."

Heather nodded her head and stood up, "I'm so ready for this.."

"Come on." She grabbed her hand and led her outside. She saw Sam heading towards the locker room, "I'll be waiting out front." She grabbed her bag and left.

She pulled her skirt up some more and walked over towards him, "Hey Sam.."

He looked up, "Hey.."

"Listen..I need a favor. My car won't start and I have to be somewhere before the game. Can you help me?" She pouted.

"Sure.." He turned and walked to the front with her to her car. He lifted up hood and took a look.

Heather internally smirked, "See anything wrong?" She gently put her small hand onto his lower back.

Santana took a picture of that and moved the focus in a little closer.

Sam flinched when he felt her hand. Backing away a little, "Your wires are just not hooked up that's all." He hooked them up for her and closed the hood, "Go try it out."

She walked to her door with an extra swish in her hips. She smiled when it started, "Oh my god.." She squealed as she jumped out of the car. She ran and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much."

Sam was taken aback by the hug. He didn't want to be rude so he patted her back a little, "You're welcome." He removed her arms from his waist.

Santana smirked, "Goodbye to your relationship Sammy." She took a picture of the hug and waited for the big finish.

Heather leaned back and looked at him. She rubbed her hand slowly down his chest, "How can I repay you?"

Sam removed her hand, "Don't worry about it." He said with a strained smile.

"Surely I can repay you somehow." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

Sam pushed her off of him, "WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU INSANE?" He wiped his mouth roughly.

"Oh come on Sam..we both know you want me." She moved towards him again, backing him into the side of the car. She quickly moved her mouth against his neck.

He ducked under her arm, "You are fucking insane..I have a girlfriend."

"Not for long." She bit her lip and got into her car and drove off.

"What the hell just happened?" He knew he had to tell Mercedes about this but he was so scared that he was going to lose her. He walked off shaking his head, "Fuck." He yelled kicking a trashcan.

* * *

Mercedes leaned against the concession stand as she waited for Joe with her usual. She has been having a weird feeling in her stomach every since earlier. She smiled when Joe came back, "Thank you."

"Welcome." He smiled at her, "Are you going to be at work tomorrow?"

Mercedes groaned, "Ugh, yes. I have to work from eight to three."

"Great. I'm going to stop by for some coffee and your special blueberry muffins."

She laughed at him, "Okay." She pushed off the counter and walked back towards the field. She sat on the bench and opened her skittles.

"Hey."

She looked up and saw Santana, "Hey."

She sat beside her, "Look..I just want to apologize to you. I know we haven't talked much lately..and that's my fault but..I have a reason." She looked at her, "I just don't want Sam to hurt you Mercedes."

Mercedes looked at her, "Why would say that? Sam would never hurt me."

"It's just..you're my best friend and Sam is too but I know how he is."

Mercedes shook her head at her, "He's not..and I appreciate your apology but I don't want it." She stood up and went over to Quinn.

Santana frowned at her. _Well, I gave her a warning_ she thought. She looked over at Heather and nodded.

McKinley had won once again. If they win next week, they will be heading to the Championship. Even though they won, Sam had a lot in his mind during the game. He was trying to figure how he was going to explain what had happened earlier to Mercedes. He walked in silence to the locker room and took a shower.

Mercedes was happy that they had won. She had told Sam to meet her by her car when he got out of the locker room. She walked arm and arm with Quinn.

"Party at my house..are you down?" She asked.

Mercedes looked at her, "Of course.." She leaned and kissed her cheek, "Becareful driving."

"You too. See you later." Quinn waved and ran over to Puck when she saw him.

Mercedes smiled at them. She continued to walk to her car but stopped short when she saw a white envelope on her window. She pulled it from underneath the windshield wiper and opened it. She pulled out a few pictures with a note attached to it.

_Tsk, Tsk..What do we have here?_

She removed the note. Her heart dropped as she saw it. Tears immediately blurring her vision. She turned to the next one and put her hand over her mouth to stop a sob from coming out.

Sam came out looked for Mercedes. When he saw her, he headed towards her with a smile. He frowned when he heard her crying, "Baby.."

She looked up at him, "H-how could you?" She let out a strangled sob.

"What?" He looked at her. He saw she was holding pictures in her hand. Taking them from her and looked at them, "Mercedes it's not what you think.."

"You lied to me, Sam.." She cried harder, "Why would you do this to me..why?"

"Baby.." He felt tears start to prick up in his eyes. He reached out for her.

"No." She pulled away from him shaking her head, "Why? SAM...WHY?" She yelled at him, "EVERYTHING THAT YOU TOLD ME IN THE HALLWAY EARLIER..YOU LIED!"

"If you would just let me explain.." He begged her.

"There's nothing to explain..there are pictures." She pushed him and got into her car.

"Mercedes." He ran to her door and stop it from closing, "I LOVE YOU."

"You don't love me." She pulled her door closed and started her car. _How could I be so stupid? _She thought as she pulled off.

Sam sat on the ground and cried. How the hell this happen? They were just happy. He felt the emptiness inside of him already. He was going to make this right because there is was no way he was going to lose the only girl he has ever loved.

* * *

**A/N. Don't worry, everything will get better. I know many of you are going to say Mercedes didn't even let Sam explain but she wasn't thinking clearly, she was just hurt by what she saw. This is just a trial our loves have to get through**. **Next Chapter is ****probably going to be a tear jerker :( **


	12. Darkest Before The Dawn

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

***PLEASE KEEP BECCA TOBIN & MATT BENDIK'S FAMILY IN YOUR PRAYERS!***

**MORE ANGST AHEAD :(**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mercedes spent the rest of her night locked up in her room. She had over twenty text messages and calls from Sam. She couldn't talk to him. Everything he said was a lie and then he had the nerve to say he loved her. She shook her head trying to keep her tears at bay. She looked up when she heard a bell indicating another customer has entered. Pushing her glasses up on her face, she saw Quinn walking towards her.

Quinn walked up to the counter with a smile, "Hey Mercy."

"Hi.'' She said in a small voice. She avoided eye contact with her.

Quinn's smile started to fade once she noticed how red and puffy Mercedes's eyes were, "What's wrong?''

''Nothing..I'm fine." She sniffle a little as she looked back up. She plastered on a fake smile, "Do you want to usual?''

''No..I don't want anything until you tell me what's wrong." She crossed her arms over her chest.

''I-I.." She felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

Quinn looked at her in concern, "Merce what's wrong?'' When she didn't say anything, Quinn looked over and asked Courtney if she could takeover for Mercedes for a minute. She nodded and Quinn walked around the counter and grabbed Mercedes's arm leading her to a table in the back. Once they sat down, Quinn looked at Mercedes, "Tell Me.''

Mercedes cried softly. She told Quinn everything that happened from that morning to last night.

Quinn was in shock, "That doesn't sound like Sam at all. Did you talk to him?''

Mercedes wiped her tear stained face, "For what? There are pictures Quinn, it doesn't get much clearer than that." She whispered brokenly.

Quinn knew something wasn't right about this at all. She knew Sam would never do anything to hurt Mercedes. He loved and cherished her with all of his heart. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see Mercedes get up.

''I-I have to get back to work." Mercedes said as she turned around and walked away.

She looked at Mercedes retrieving form and sighed. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Sam was in his living room staring blanking at the TV. He felt like shit. His eyes were blood shot red from crying last night. He didn't sleep at all. He lost the one girl who he have loved since forever to some bullshit. _Who would send her those pictures? Why does this feel like a set up? Will Mercedes ever talk to me again?_ Those questions ran through his mind all night.

"Hey Sam." His dad called out, "I'm going to be working..." He drifted off when he took in his son, "Sam..what's wrong?"

Sam looked at his Dad and felt his tears coming, "I messed up Dad."

Dwight frowned. He went to sit by him on the couch, "What happened?''

He sniffled, "Yesterday when I was heading into the locker room, one of the cheerleaders asked me if I could help her with her car. So you know me, thinking nothing of it..I went and took a look. She was touching me on my back and making side comments and things like that. So when I finally fixed it for her, she gave me a hug and you know me Dad I'm not going to be ruse so hugged her back. She kissed me Dad." He started to cry, "A-And I was going to tell Mercedes but somebody beat me to it. Someone took pictures and left them on her c-car and now..." He broke off putting his face into his hands, "N-Now she t-t-thinks I cheated on her.''

Dwight leaned over and wrapped him into a hug, "Shh.."

Sam cried into his Dad's shoulder, "I-I love her so much..I would never do anything to hurt her.''

''I know son." Dwight rubbed his back, "Everything is going to be okay."

''B-but what if it isn't?''

Dwight leaned back and looked at him, "Just keep your faith Sam.''

They sat in complete silence for a couple of minutes.

Dwight didn't want to put anymore bad news on him but he needed to tell him, "I'm going to have to get a second job, Sam.''

Sam looked at him, "Why?''

Dwight sighed, ''They have been cutting our paychecks at work due to some 'inconvenience' with the company." He shook his head, "So..I'm going to have to find something. I have to help your sister with her college tuition.''

_Can things get any worse?,__ "_I can help.''

''No."

''Dad..''

"No Sam..no." He said sternly, "I just wanted to let you know that so you won't wonder why I'm not around that much. You need focus on school and let me handle the money problems.''

Sam let out a shaky breath, "O-Okay.''

Dwight nodded at him standing up, "I'll see you tonight okay? And remember Sam, everything is going to work out." He patted his shoulder and walked out of the house.

Sam watched him as he left. How was he going to keep his faith? Sighing, he laid back on the couch and closed his eyes thinking about ways he could get Mercedes to talk to him.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by to quickly for Mercedes. She didn't want to be at school today because she didn't want to face Sam. When she entered the school, all eyes were on her. She walked quickly to her locker to retrieve her books. A lavender piece of paper fell out and she picked it up. She opened it rolling her eyes when she saw the familiar sprawl handwriting on there.

_Please talk to me. _

She balled up the note and threw it back into the locker. She grabbed her books that she needed and closed her locker. She turned around and was greeted by the most intense green eyes ever.

"Mercedes.."

''Move Sam.'' She pushed pass him and headed to her class.

"Just hear me out..please." He begged.

"Why? So you can tell me more lies?'' She stopped abruptly and turned to him, "Please just leave me alone.''

''No.." He said, "Mercedes I would never cheat on you. Why can't you believe me?"

She looked at him with tears, "S-Sam...I can't do this right n-now." She turned and ran down the hallway.

He groaned and punched the nearby locker. He was about to go after her until he felt his body make contact against the wall.

''What the hell, Sam?'' Mike said.

Sam pushed him, "Leave me the fuck alone Mike..you don't know what happened."

Mike threw his book bag on the ground and punched Sam in the face causing him to fall to the ground. He got on top on him, "I told you not to break her heart."

"FIGHT." Someone yelled in the hall, causing people to run to it.

Sam tried to get Mike off of him by punching him in the stomach. He didn't want to fight his friend but he'll be damn if he get his ass whopped.

''Break it up." Mr. Schue told them as he pulled Mike off of Sam.

Josh helped him up and pulled him down the hallway, "Dude..chill."

"Hell no." Sam yelled wiping the blood from his lip, "You want me to fucking chill? I LOST MY GIRLFRIEND OVER SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO AND FUCKING MIKE IS OVER THERE TRYING TO KILL ME AND YOU WANT ME TO CHILL? FUCK THAT." He pulled away from him and walked out the building.

Josh jumped slightly when he yelled. He has never seen Sam so hurt and angry. He shook his head and turned around running into Santana.

"Wow, so lover boy finally fucked up huh?''

Josh squinted his eyes at her, "You had something to do with this didn't you?"

"Now why would you think that?'' She smiled.

''Cause you're fucking jealous of their relationship." He said simply, "If you did something, Santana..I'm going to find out." He bumped against her as he walked by.

Santana smirked, "We'll see.."

"He's right you know.." Quinn crossed her arms coming up behind her, "I believe you set Sam up Santana..but why?''

''You have no proof, Fabray."

Quinn pushed her up against the locker, "I'm serious Santana..if you did this, you can kiss whatever little friendship you had left with Mercedes goodbye." She walked off without a second glance.

Santana revengeful demeanor faltered for a minute. _That will never happen because she will never find out. Right?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

''Since we are doing five songs for the dance, we need to start brainstorming. We only have four more days." Ms. Cocoran said, ''Mercedes what do you think?''

Mercedes shifted uncomfortably when everyone looked at her, "Why do you always ask me? We are a group, so we should decide as a group not just one person.''

''But you are the leader Mercedes." One girl said.

Mercedes shook her head and stood up, "I-I don't care..I'm not going anyways."

"Why? Because your boyfriend is a cheater and you feel like you can't face him?'' Santana sassed as the room got quiet.

''You know what Santana..I don't even have the energy to argue with you today.'' She grabbed her bag and walked out.

Brittany glared at Santana, "You are such a bitch.'' She got up and ran after Mercedes.

Santana just shrugged. She was happy that her plan had worked but she couldn't understand why she was still being mean towards Mercedes.

Brittany rounded the corner and saw Mercedes sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest. As she got closer she heard small sniffles coming for her. She slid down beside her and wrapped her in her arms.

''I-I-I loved him, Britt." She cried into the crook of her neck.

"Shh..I know." Brittany rubbed up and down her back. She laid her head on top of Mercedes head and rocked them and continued to tell Mercedes that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N. It's almost over. Hang in there :)**


	13. All's Fair In Love And War

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

***WARNING: FLUFF AHEAD :)**

* * *

Mercedes sighed from the fifth time that night. She pushed her glasses up on her face as she looked out and watch the game. She kicked her shoe against the dirt wondering why was she still cheering. She only did it for _him._ She looked down the line at Heather and frowned when the brunette smirked at her. Shaking her head, she sat her pom-poms on the bench and went up to the stands. She smiled softly when she saw Tina and Courtney.

Sam blew out a breath as he sat on the bench. They were up by two but that could change at any moment from the way he was playing. He grabbed a water bottle and squirted some in his mouth. Looking back, he notice Mercedes was in the stands sitting by Tina and another girl. He sighed putting his mouth guard back in and placing his helmet on when Coach called him.

The referee blew the whistle for them to change out. He ran out onto the field and gathered up his guys, "Alright..we gon' go with Ansley 55."

"Don't expect me to block for you, asshole." Mike said.

"Then don't." Sam stated angrily.

"Both of you shut the fuck up." Josh said seriously, "Leave the drama off the field. We are a fucking team and we are going to work together, dammit." He looked at the two of them, "Mike you're going to block for him and Sam, you are going the accept it. Now shut hell up and lets win the fucking game. Break." He clapped his hands and walked to his position.

Sam frowned at him but did what he said. He behind their center and called out the play. He pulled back looking for Puck but he was being blocked. He decided to run the ball with five seconds left. He made the touchdown and that was the end of the game. Josh ran up to him and picked him up, "That's what I am talking about Evans." He sat his friend down and hit his helmet.

Sam smiled at him. The rest of his teammates came in congratulated him. He thanked them but got distracted when he saw Mercedes leaving. He rushed over to the fence to see if she would talk to him but rudely got cut off by Heather.

"So Mecedes..we'll see you tonight right?" Tina asked.

"Um..no, I think I'm just going to stay in." She said as she walked down the stands.

"What? Why?" Courtney asked as she followed.

Mercedes sighed as she looked out towards the field. Her words got caught in her throat when she saw Sam with Heather. Blinking back her tears, "I-I'm just not in the mood. You guys have fun though." She gave them a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She took the steps two at a time to try to get out of there as fast as she could.

"Hey there Sam." Heather smiled as she played with her hair, "I just came over here to apologize to you. I didn't mean to cause so much drama."

Sam looked at her with disgust in his eyes, "You know what..go to hell." He walked around her and saw Mercedes all but run out of the stadium. He dropped his helmet and ran after her. He apologize to some people that he bumped into. He saw her getting into her car, "Mercedes!"

Mercedes groaned when she heard him she tried to hurriedly close her door only to have it stopped by a hand, "Sam.."

"No." He opened up the door and bent down to her level, "You're going to listen to me." He said leaving no room for discussion, "I love you so much baby..and I'm going to do whatever I need to do to prove to you that I didn't cheat."

She shook her head, letting her tears fall. She tried to shut the door but he push his hand against it.

"I love you and only you." He leaned in captured her lips in a quick kiss. Pulling back, "And I mean that." He stood up from the ground and stepped back, "I love you." He turn around and walked away.

Mercedes looked sadly at him as he walked away.

* * *

After Mercedes got home, she took a long hot shower and washed her hair. She was now sitting in bed in a tank top and shorts with a pint of chocolate ice cream. Sam's words have been running through her mind every since she pulled out of the parking lot. She sighed as she turned the TV off. She let her eyes travel over to her dress that was hanging on the door. Shaking her head, "No." She heard a knock on her door, "Come in."

The girl opened the door and smiled, "Hey chica."

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She got up from the bed and hugged her.

She pulled back with a confused look on her face, "It's mom weekend to have me you know that."

"Right..sorry, I'm just a little off." She smiled sadly at her as she went and got back in her bed. Mariana was Karen's daughter from her first marriage.

Mariana frowned at her. She got into the bed beside her and looked at her, "Lo que está mal?"

Mercedes put her head down and told her everything, from when she started dating Sam up until recently.

Mariana looked at her, "Have you talk to him?"

"No." She said quietly.

"And why not?"

"What for? There are pictures."

"Pictures can be very misleading sis." Mariana said as she sat up in the bed, "You need to talk to him."

"I know..I just can't right now."

"Then when?"

"I don't know." She said quietly, "I don't know."

"Well you need to figure it out soon Merce." She leaned in and hugged her, "I know you are hurting but you need to give Sam a chance to tell his side of the story."

Mercedes hugged her back tightly, "I know." They stayed there for the rest of night just like that. She was grateful that she had Mariana in her life.

* * *

Mercedes spent the whole weekend in the house with Mariana. They talked some more about the situation and just chilled out until she left on Sunday. She had a pretty decent day at school and now she was heading to work. She waved at Courtney as she went to the back to put up her things. Coming back out, she saw a guy waiting at the counter, "Can I help you?" She asked.

He smiled at her, "Are you Mercedes Jones?"

"Yes." She answered slowly.

He pulled out a clipboard, "I have a delivery for you. I just need to you sign here." He pointed to spot and turned around gesturing for the girl to come in.

"Okay." Mercedes took a pen and signed her name, "There you-" Her words stopped short when she saw a huge bouquet of red tulips, "Um.."

"There's a card in the inside." The girl smiled brightly at her as she sat the flowers down on the counter, "Someone really loves you Ms. Jones." She winked at her as her and the guy left out.

Mercedes looked at the flowers before her. Seeing the card, she pulled it out of the very small envelope. She let herself smile a little as she read the note.

_Just like that old saying, 'All's Fair In Love And War', I am definitely not going to play fair in getting my girl back. I love you so much shortie._

_Sam. ❤_

Mercedes sat the card back in the envelope. She leaned down to smell the flowers then suddenly jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She rolled her eyes when she saw Courtney smirking, "Don't start."

"I didn't say anything." She smiled at her. Picking up the towel she went around and stood in front of her, "He loves you and he's really sorry about something. You should talk to him."

"I know."

"Good." She looked at the door when she heard the bell, "Because here he comes." She turned around and left.

"What?" She looked towards the door, "Oh my god." She turned around trying to get herself together.

Sam walked up to the counter, "Excuse me." He smiled when she turned around, "I was wondering if you could help me out here. I'm looking for my friend who was my girlfriend, who I haven't talk to in about two weeks because she's pissed at me. She's about 5'2, nice smooth chocolate skin and has a body for days."

She blushed slightly, "Hi."

"Hi." He breathed out happily. He was glad she didn't shut him down.

"I think it time for us to talk." She said quietly.

"I've been waiting for two weeks."

She nodded sadly as she moved around the counter and headed to a table sit down. Once they were seated, "Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome." He said. He sighed as he played with a sugar packet, "I didn't cheat on you." He started, "I know it's kind of hard for you to believe that because of those pictures but..I didn't do it. I was heading to the locker room she stopped me and said she needed help with her car. I helped but while I did she kept on touching my back and chest. I swear I tried to push her off Mercedes. I promise you that I didn't do anything." He said as he stared into her eyes, nothing but truth evident in his.

Mercedes looked into his eyes and she could tell he was telling the truth. _Why didn't I see this before?_ She sighed putting her hands over her face, "I feel so stupid."

"You shouldn't. You reacted like any other girl would. I just wish you had enough faith in me to know I wouldn't do anything like this." He said sadly.

"I-I'm sorry..I was just hurt." She said brokenly, "I know I should've talk to you a long time ago but I was just being-

"Stubborn." He interrupted her with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Yes." She said with a watery laugh, "I'm sorry."

Sam stood up from his seat and went her over to her. He carefully picked her up and sat down, placing her on his lap, "I meant it when I said I love you."

Mercedes looked at him, "And I love you." She turned in his lap and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, "So much." She whispered.

Sam rubbed his hands up and down her thigh, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

He patted her thighs so she could get up. He stood up in front of her fumbling with something in his jacket pocket. He grabbed the box and got down on one knee. He laughed softly when he saw how wide her eyes got, "I'm not about to ask you to marry me.._yet_. So take a breath." He smiled as he opened the box, "This is a promise I am making to you. I promise that I will try to be the best boyfriend ever. I love you so much Mercedes. So, will you accept my promise ring and become my girlfriend..again."

Mercedes was sure that she looked about a hot mess right. She wiped her tears, "Yes." She looked around and noticed that they gain attention from the patrons.

Sam smiled and slid the ring on her finger. He pulled her up out of the seat by her and kissed her for the first time in two weeks.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. She missed this. She only broke the kiss when she heard catcalls and clapping going around them. She looked back up at him, "I love you so much."

"I love you." He kissed her on her forehead. He saw her boss looking at them with an raised brow, "I think I should go..I don't want to get you fired."

Mercedes looked back at her boss Laura, "Um..stay, I can bring you some hot chocolate if you want." She offered.

He smiled down at her, "I would love some."

She smiled, "I'll be right back." She turned around and walked behind the counter.

Courtney smirked at the two of them. Coming up behind Mercedes she smacked her butt with the towel. She laughed when she yelped, "That'a girl." She winked at her and grabbed a tray.

Mercedes shook her head. She poured the hot chocolate in the cup, topping it off with whip cream and chocolate shavings. She put the cup on a small saucer and brought it to Sam.

"Thank you shortie."

"You're welcome chipmunk." She smiled.

He blushed at nickname his older sister gave him growing up. She use to call him that because of his humongous cheeks he had when he was a baby. He puckered his lips and blew to cool it off. He moaned when he finally taste it, "So good."

"Glad you like it." She grabbed her phone from her apron's pocket and checked the time, "I don't get off until a couple more hours."

"I can wait." He said without missing a beat, "I have nothing to do and we could grab a bite afterwards..that's if you want to."

Mercedes bit her lip, "Okay." She leaned down and gave him a kiss, "I love you."

He tapped her nose, "Love you more shortie. Now get back to work, I can feel the glare your boss is giving me."

She gave him another kiss before she left. Mercedes was happy that she finally did talk to Sam. She now knew she shouldn't have jumped the gun, but that was in the past now. All she knew was she had her man back and she was never going to let him get away again.

* * *

**A/N. I told y'all it would get better. But it's not over yet. The truth come out in the next chapter ;)**

**A little heads up on my new story. I know I said it would be out this week but it's still a work in progress, so patience is a virtue. I want to be able to give you guys the best of my work, nothing half done. I might send out a little teaser sometime this weekend. But I promise it will be up soon :)**

**Thank you for following, the reviews, and the PMs! I want to let you know that your love & support does not go unnoticed or unappreciated!**

**Love you guys! **


	14. It Was A Set Up

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

***WARNING:MILD VIOLENCE. **

* * *

"Just one more and then you have to go." Mercedes said quietly as Sam kissed her breathless. After they made up, Sam decided to buy them pizza and go back to Mercedes house since no one was there. They vowed to watch a movie but a make out session was long overdue.

Sam had Mercedes pinned down on the couch, pampering kisses over her face, "It has been a long two weeks without my Mercy kisses." He went back to kissing her until he fell off the couch hearing a deep voice.

"It's going to be longer than that if you don't get the hell off of my daughter." Michael said, sitting his briefcase down on the table.

"Dad." Mercedes groaned straightening up her top, he was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Jones." Sam stuttered out as he stood back up. He looked over at Mercedes, "I should go."

"That's a great idea." Michael said as he sat down in his chair.

Mercedes glared at him, "I'll walk you out." She grabbed Sam's hand leading him to the front door. She turned to him, "Sorry about that."

"No. I'm sorry." He looked at her and smiled, "I'm just glad that we are back together."

"Me too." She leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you shortie." He wrapped her into a hug before he opened the door.

"Love you too babe, drive safe." She watched as he walked down the steps and hopped into his truck. He blew his horn and waved at her.

Mercedes close the door behind her. Sighing she headed back to the living room to straighten up the mess they made.

"So..you're dating him?" He asked casually.

"Yeah." Mercedes answered annoyed with him at the moment.

"How long?"

"Two months."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Mercedes stopped and looked at him, "You never asked." She started to leave but turned back around to face him, "Matter of fact you never asked about anything. I don't get a simple how was your day or anything from you Dad. It's just work, work and more damn work."

Michael stood up with a clenched jaw, "Watch you tone with me young lady."

Mercedes jumped from his raised voice. She looked at him with a sullen look, turning around she headed up the stairs and slammed the door when she made it to her room.

Michael rubbed his hands against his temples, "Teenagers." He got up and headed to his office to get started on some paperwork.

* * *

Josh was walking out of the locker room shaking his still damp hair. They had an early morning practice and he was exhausted. He had to meet up with Mercedes in the library for his morning tutoring. He was super happy that Sam told him that they had made up yesterday. They were meant to be together. He rounded the corner and stopped short when he saw Santana talking to Heather. He didn't know what made him do it but he slid back around the wall and decided to see what they were talking about.

Santana brushed her hair back, "Thanks again for helping."

"Why didn't you want them together?" Heather asked not knowing the full reason she had to do what she did. But she didn't complain because she liked Sam and she would take every opportunity to get with him.

"Well, I like Mercedes and Sam knew that..what we did was revenge. He took something away from me and with the help of you, I took her away from him."

Heather smirked, "And it was well worth it. That kiss was amazing."

Josh mouth dropped, "It was a set up." He muttered quietly.

"Yeah and now that they're not together, I couldn't be any happier."

Heather smiled playing with the ends of her hair, "Do you think I have a chance with him?"

Santana turned and looked at her, "Of course you do." She closed her locker, "Now come on." She grabbed the girl's hand and they walked down the hall.

Josh came back out looking at their retrieving forms, "Those bitches." He needed to talk to Mercedes. He took off into a sprint towards the library. He finally got there just when she started to sit down. He ran over to her, breath rigid.

Mercedes looked up, "Hey. You alright?" She asked taking in his erratic breathing.

He shook his head, "Mercedes I need to tell you something very important."

"Okay..what's wrong?"

Josh looked at her and told her everything that he just heard. He gulped loudly when he saw her angry features.

* * *

Mercedes was walking down the hallway with Josh hot on her heels. She was passed pissed off. She turned the corner and saw Santana talking to some of the girls from cheer. Mercedes pushed her against the wall, "You bitch."

Santana looked at her confused, "What the hell Mercedes?"

Mercedes pushed her again, "Why the fuck would you do that to me?"

Santana pushed her back causing her to bump against Josh, "W-What are you talking about?"

"You know what the hell I'm talking about..You fucking set Sam up with that slut over there." She tried to get to her but Josh had a tight grip on her wrist, "Let me go Josh."

"Heather is not a slut. I was trying to help you out Mercedes by proving to you that you can do way better than him. So yeah, I set him up and I left those notes in your locker too. I'm the fucking villain here." She said sarcastically.

Mercedes let out a low growl finally breaking free from Josh. She took Santana down the ground and repeatedly hit her in her face.

"Shit..Cedes stop." Josh threw his bag down and tried to get her off of Santana.

Santana clawed Mercedes in the face and hit her in her mouth to get her to get off of her.

"CAN I GET SOME FUCKING HELP DOWN HERE?" Josh yelled down the hallway as he saw the crowd edging them on, "Dammit Mercedes, you're strong."

Puck and Mike rounded the corner to see what all the commotion was about.

"Looks like a cat fight." Puck smirked. Peering over the crowd, his smirk instantly started to fade, "Holy shit..is that Mercedes and Santana?"

Mike looked over and saw Josh struggling to get Mercedes off of Santana, "Crap." He ran over and threw Mercedes over his shoulder.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU SANTANA." She spitted out the blood that was coming for her lip, "DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN. EVER!"

Heather came over and helped Santana up off of the ground. Santana looked at her with tears in her eyes, "FINE. I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAYS."

Mike carried Mercedes down the hallway until they were away from the crowd. Sitting her down on her feet, "What happened?"

Mercedes sat on the bench in front of the school, "Santana set Sam up with Heather."

"What?"

"She fucking set him up Mike. Everything that happened, Santana did it." She said running her fingers through her hair.

"Wow." Mike was speechless. He instantly started to feel bad for the way he has been treating him, "I..um, damn I'm so sorry M."

She shrugged, wincing when she felt her lip throbbing.

Sam walked as fast as he could once he got a text from Puck letting him know he needed to find Mercedes. Biting his lip he saw her in front of the office talking to Mike. "Baby." He ran to her, squatting down to her level he took in her appearance, "What the hell happen?"

Mercedes was livid. She looked up at him with a frown, "You're _'best friend'_ set you up. She sent Heather your way and she was the one who leaving notes in my locker."

Sam felt his face heat up in rage. He knew Santana was mad but he didn't think she would go this far. He looked at her and grabbed her chin gently. He winced when she did, "Lets go get you some ice." He grabbed her hand helping her off the bench. He took a glance at Mike, "Thanks for getting her."

"No problem." He said as he started backing up, "I'll talk to you guys later." He turned around and left.

Sam wrapped his arm around her and led her to the nurse. She told Mercedes to sit on the bed, handing Sam an ice bag and told them she'll be right back.

Sam took the ice bag and place it gently on her lip. His eyes traveled down to her bruised knuckles, "I'm dating a smaller female version of Mike Tyson." He smirked.

"Don't make me laugh." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry." He leaned up and gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Grunting a little she sighed, "I can't believe she would do something like this."

Sam blew out a long breath and sat back in the chair, "I know..I'm just..I don't even know what to say."

Mercedes shook her head. She looked up when she saw the nurse come back in.

"Okay..I'm going to give you some pain relievers and I suggest you go home." She said handing her the medicine.

"Thank you."

"You welcome baby." She walked out.

"Will you take me home?"

"Of course." He help her up from the bed and walked out the building towards the parking lot.

* * *

Karen got out of her car and headed up the steps. She was confused as to why there was a truck in the driveway. Opening the door, she sat her purse and keys down on the counter and headed to the living room. She saw Sam holding an ice pack to her hands, "Ay dios mío!" She walked over and took notice she the claw mark on her face and her cut lip, "What the hell happen?"

"I got into a minor altercation."

"That doesn't look minor to me Mercedes Jones." Karen huffed, she swatted Sam out the way. Taking ahold of her face, "I'll get you some cream, wouldn't want anything to scar your pretty face." Karen let out a small smile.

"I think the scars will make me look kind of bad ass." Mercedes smirked.

Sam laughed at her, "I can't with you."

Karen shook her head at her. She went to the bathroom and grabbed the cream from the medicine cabinet. Walking back out, she sat on the coffee table in front of Mercedes and applied some on her, "So Sam..how would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

Sam looked at Mercedes then to Karen, "I would love to."

"Great. I think it's time for me to see what are your intentions with my step-daughter."

Sam gulped loudly, "I-I u-understand."

"Don't be nervous." She looked over at him, "Along as you have good ones, then everything should be fine."

"Yes ma'am." He looked at his watch, "I should get back to school."

Mercedes nodded, "Thank you for bringing me home."

"You're welcome." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll call you later."

"I love you." She smiled.

"Love you too." He stood up from the couch, "See you later Ms. Karen."

"Bye now." She waited until the door closed to look at Mercedes, "Love?"

Mercedes shook her head.

Karen sighed standing up, "As long as you are happy."

"Very." She smiled as she got up and headed to her room.

* * *

**A/N. Samtana confrontation is coming. The Dinner will be in the next chapter and we will finally see how it all started between Sam and Michael. If you're reading New Beginnings, then you know this is going to be something serious.**


	15. Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam was walking to the library when he saw Santana at her locker. He had thought of a lot things he wanted to say to her but he decided that she's not even worth it.

Santana scoffed when she saw Sam. She could tell he was beyond pissed but she didn't even care at the moment. She closed her locker and leaned against it, "If you have something to say Evans, then say it." She called after him.

Sam stopped mid-step and sighed, "You're not even worth my time Santana. You are a bitch." He turned to look at her, "I can't believe you would do that to me. Do you really hate me that much?"

Santana looked at him, "Sam you brought this upon your damn self. You stole what was mine."

"YOU DON'T OWN MERCEDES." He yelled at her, "She is NOT a piece of property, she is a person."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Whatever Sam..I don't regret what I did. She deserves so much better than you."

"You know what..she probably does, but she chose to be with me." He stated angrily.

"Whatever." Santana sighed, "I hope you and your girlfriend have an amazing life together." She said sarcastically as she turned away with hot tears stinging in the back of her eyes.

Sam couldn't believe that this was happening. All those years of them being best friend was gone. She was just a distant memory to him. Turning back around, he bumped into Mike, "Sorry man."

"No. It's okay." Mike said as he adjusted his book bag strap, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure." Sam followed him outside, sitting down on the bench as Mike sat beside him.

"I just want to say I'm sorry man. I should've believe you when you said you didn't do that to M."

"It's okay." He looked out towards the field, "I didn't expect anything less from you. I mean you are her best friend after all." He smirked lightly.

"Yeah, I just don't want anything bad to happen to her. She's such a good person and I would kill anyone who would screw over her." Mike said seriously.

"I know, I had a black eye for any indication that you would." He bumped shoulders with him.

"I'm sorry dude." Mike turned him, "Friends?"

"Friends." Sam smiled as he leaned in and gave him a hug.

Josh walked out and let out a loud clap, "About fucking time."

They pulled back from each other and flipped him off.

"I just came out here to say congrats on getting back together, I just feel so attacked right now." He looked at them pouting.

Sam stood up and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for that babe."

"You welcome honey. I feel so loved now." He turned and walked back into the building.

Mike rolled his eyes at them, "I can't with you two."

Sam laughed as they walked back into the school. He was happy that him and Mike were back on good terms.

* * *

Mercedes ran her fingers through her hair as she paced her room back and forth. Sam would be here any minute so that they could have dinner with Karen. She thought about the many ways this could go wrong if her Dad showed up. Hearing the doorbell ring she swung her door open and ran down the stairs, "I GOT IT!" She yelled as she opened the door. She smiled at him, "Hey. You look handsome." She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hey." He said nervously as she moved aside and let him in the house. Turning back to her when she closed the door, "You look really pretty." He smiled taking in her oversized sweater and leggings.

"Thanks babe." She smiled sweetly at him as she grabbed his hand, "Come on." She led in to the kitchen where Karen was putting her finishing touches on famous Enchilada Casserole.

Karen looked up and smiled when she saw them, "Hey Sam."

"Ms. Karen." He smiled softly at her as Mercedes led them to the table, "It's smells really good in here."

"Thank you sweetheart." She turned to Mercedes, "Can I speak to you for a second?"

"Sure." She let go of Sam's hand and followed her out of the kitchen, "What's up?"

"Your father is going to be here in a minute." She looked at her, "I just wanted to give you a heads up."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I'm actually amazed that he can make it for _this_ dinner but not any of the other ones. Interesting."

"Mercedes.." Karen started.

She held her hands up, "You know it's true." She walked around her and went and sat by Sam.

Karen sighed, she turned around when she heard the front door open. Walking up to her husband, "Glad you could make it."

Michael turned to her with fictitious smile. He leaned in kissing her cheek. Walking in the kitchen, he sat down and greeted Sam and Mercedes. He sniffed the air, "Haven't had a hot meal in awhile. I usually have to heat it up."

"Whose fault is that?" Mercedes muttered quietly, ignoring the squeeze from Sam's hand.

Michael cut his eyes at her. He watched as Karen sat the casserole down in the middle of the table. He grabbed the spoon and started to fix him some, "So Sam..how's school going for you?"

Sam cleared his throat, "It's good sir."

"That's good." He placed a forkful of food in his mouth as he watched Mercedes fixing her and Sam's plate. He grunted lowly, "So what made you want to date my daughter without my permission?"

"Michael.." Karen hissed.

Mercedes dropped her fork on her plate and glared at him, "I didn't think I needed your permission for me to date. You're never around anyways."

"That's enough." Karen said glaring at the two, "We are not going to do this in front of our guest."

"Fine." Mercedes said as she looked at him.

"To answer you question, sir." Sam started, "I've like Mercedes for awhile now and I know it wasn't right for me to not ask you if I could date her but I'm going to be honest here. Even if you did say I couldn't, I was still going to anyways." Sam said truthfully.

Karen covered her mouth with her napkin to hide her smile.

Mercedes looked over at him and smirked.

"Good to know." Michael said as he sipped his water, "Can I speak with you for a moment?" He asked Sam.

"Sure." He stood up from the table and followed the older man to his office.

"He's going to kill him." Mercedes said worriedly.

"Stop be dramatic." Karen smiled at her, "Sam can hold his own, I can tell. I really like the kid."

Mercedes nodded softly, "I do too." She gulped down the rest of her juice.

Michael closed the door behind him, "Have a seat." He gestured for him to sit as he walked to his chair.

Sam immediately knew what this was about. He knew he should've kept that smart comment to himself.

"I'm going to be honest Sam. I don't like you." He said bluntly, "Every since Mercedes starting dating you she has changed."

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked him with a frown playing on his lips.

"First, you are in MY house alone with my daughter on top of her. That's disrespectful but that's not it. She has been getting attitudes with me daily and to top it off, she got into a fight the other day."

"And you're saying that this my fault?" Sam asked exasperated, "I am sorry Mr. Jones but with all due respect, don't you think that it YOUR fault she doesn't want to tell you things?"

"Watch yourself." He said in an angry tone.

"NO." Sam stood up from the chair, "You are blaming me for what is going on between you two. You are NEVER there for her. Do you know that she fucking cries to Mike every other night because of you? You don't do you because you act like you care about her but the only thing you care about is you fucking job."

"That's enough." He bellowed at him, "I will not take you disrespecting me in my house. This is what's going to happen, you are going to break up with her. You don't deserve her Sam, she deserves some one who will do good by her and not turn her against her father."

Sam looked at him with such disgust and anger in his eyes, "I am not breaking up with her so you can forget about it. I'm sorry that you feel the way you do but that none of my concern. My concern is making sure that my girlfriend is happy and yeah, she may deserve someone a hell of lot better than me but she CHOSE to be with me. So I really don't give a damn if you accept that or not. Your opinion does not matter to me." He turned around and swung the door open, running his fingers through his hair he tried to calm down before he went back into the kitchen. Taking a calming breath as he walked back in. He smiled at Mercedes, "I'm going to head out okay?"

"What? Why?" Mercedes asked him as she stood up, "Did he say something to you?"

"No, no.." He reassured her. He didn't want her to know about this..ever, "My dad texted me, he needs me home." He told her.

"Okay." Mercedes said softly, still believing that something else happen that he didn't want her to know about.

Sam turned to Karen, "Thank you so much for dinner, it was amazing."

"You're welcome, Sam. You are welcome over any time." Karen smiled at him.

"Thank you." He looked over to Mercedes, "Walk me out?"

"Sure." She grabbed his hand and lead him to the door, "You know if something happen back there you can tell me right?"

"Of course but nothing happened. Just a good ole' talk about the dating rules." He tried to reassure her. Leaning down he captured her lips in a sweet passionate kiss.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. She smiled against his lips as she pulled back, leaving small peck, "I love you."

"I love you more, shortie." He gave her one last peck before he pulled away, "I'll call you when I make it home."

"Promise?" She held out her pinky.

Sam wrapped his around hers and brought them to his lips for a kiss, "I promise."

Mercedes leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Drive safe."

"I will." He waved at her as he took on the cold air as he walked to his car. He thought about everything that had happen and all he could do was shake his head. Why was it so wrong for him to date her?, "Maybe they're right..I don't deserve her." Sam sighed as he got into his truck. Laying his head against the steering, "Stop thinking like that Sam." He muttered quietly to himself. He loved Mercedes and he made a vow that night that he wasn't going to let anyone's opinion effect that.

* * *

**A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you want to know the face claims of certain characters, they are scattered around on 'New Beginnings'. I told you guys you were not going to like Michael. Tsk, tsk!**


	16. Kissing Booth

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ITS CHARACTERS. **

**SHORT & SWEET. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes smoothed her cherry chapstick over her lips, placing the top back on it. She looked in the mirror down at her outfit and smiled. She had on her black skinny jeans that sculpted her curves consummately, her tan Uggs and Sam's grey baseball hoodie. Her hair was in a tight but messy bun and had a red ribbon tied around it. Mercedes had thought long and hard to whether she was going to stay on the cheerleader squad or not and she decided that she would. She wouldn't let two bad apples ruin her fun. Tonight was the school annual fall festival and she had volunteered to do the kissing booth, much to Sam's dismay. She walked out the girl's restroom and heading straight to her spot by Quinn at the booth. She leaned over and grabbed a piece of gum from her hand, "So.."

"So.." Quinn smiled at her, "It's been awhile since we talked."

"I know, I'm sorry about that too. It's just been a lot of things on my plate lately."

"I understand. How are you and Sam?"

Mercedes couldn't help but let a smile tug at her lips, "We're really good. I love him a lot Q."

Quinn smiled at her friend as she bumped shoulders with her, "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Mercedes looked up when she heard a slow whistle, rolling her eyes when she saw some of the freshman football players.

"Well hello ladies." The shortest one leaned against the booth, "How are you two sexy mamas tonight?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him but plastered on a fake smile, "We're fine Caleb. How are you?"

"Yes you are fine Mercedes." He winked at her, licking his lips. Mercedes knew Caleb from their after school tutoring. He is always flirted with her during their sessions.

"What can we do for you?" Quinn asked him sweetly.

"Well, I want some kisses from this chocolate goodness over here." He sat down a dollar, puckering his lips.

Mercedes smirked as she leaned in pressing a small peck on his cheek, "There you go."

"WHAT?!" He yelled in outraged, "I want some smooches on my lips."

"Sorry buddy, it doesn't work like that." Quinn said with a laugh.

Sam walked up with Puck, Josh and some more players from team. He shook his head as he heard what Caleb was saying to his girlfriend. Bumping him to the side, "Hey there gorgeous."

"Hey babe." Mercedes smiled up at him, "What can I do for you?"

"I want a kiss." He sat down twenty dollars, "And not on the cheek."

Mercedes popped her gum as she looked at him up and down. She walked around the booth happily, standing on her tippy toes as she crashed her lips on his.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. He knew he was about to put on a show but he didn't care. He wanted to make it clear that she was his. Tongue pushing apart her lips as he bit down on hers, smirking internally when she let out a moan.

Mercedes smiled against his mouth. She knew Sam had gotten jealous and to be honest, she loved it when he got like this.

"Okay you two..lets stop before you give everyone a show." Puck said as he saw people starting to stare at the young couple.

Quinn and Josh just looked on smiling. They were happy that their friends were back in their happy place.

Sam held up his finger indicating for one more minute, lips still connected to hers, searching her mouth till he found what he was looking for. He smiled when he pulled back chewing on her gum.

Mercedes playfully glared at him.

"I'll see you later shortie." He winked at her as he turned around, grabbing Caleb's collar, "Don't worry..I'm not going to hurt him." He said when he saw the warning look she gave him.

"Not a single scratch Sam." She yelled after him, shaking her head.

* * *

Mercedes thanked the blushing little boy as he waved at her. She put the two dollars that he gave her for both of his kisses on the cheek in the jar. They had raised over five hundred dollars in three hours and she couldn't be any happier. This money was going to a good cause, the local homeless shelters in need. She told Quinn that she was going to go on break, rolling her eyes when she saw Heather taking her spot. She didn't like her at all and wasn't just because the things she did to Sam. Tucking her hands into her hoodie as she walked to the booth were Artie, Tina, and some more people were, "Hey guys."

"Hey Mercedes." They said in sync.

"Hey Cedes, what can we get for you?" Artie asked.

"Can I get a Carmel Apple with peanuts?"

"Sure." Tina said as she went to the back.

Mercedes was reaching for some money out of her back pocket until a hand stopped her.

"No way I'm letting you pay for it." Sam said as he got out his wallet, handing Artie the three dollars.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him. She thanked Tina when she gave her the apple and promised that she'll call her and Artie tonight. Her and Sam walked to a nearby bench where they sat.

Sam pulled her closer, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders.

Mercedes took a slice and bit into it. Moaning at the taste, she looked up at Sam and stuck it in his mouth.

Sam smiled at her as he chewed, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." They sat in a adequate silence, enjoying to warm comfort of each other. After they finished the apple together, Mercedes stood up and threw the paper away. She came back and sat herself in Sam's lap, snuggling into him.

Sam smiled as he sprawled his arm around her hips. He snuggled his face in the side of her neck, kissing her spot softly.

Mercedes giggled as she pushed his face, felling the specks of his hair on her face, "That tickles."

"Sorry." He leaned back up and kissed her soundly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." She hummed against his lips. Pulling back, "What did you do to Caleb?"

He smirked at the subject change, "We just talked.."

Mercedes gave him a look, "I know you Sam, you just don't 'talk'."

Sam playfully rolled his eyes, "I promise I did."

She eyed him suspiciously, "If you say so."

Sam let out a low chuckle, absently rubbing his hand across her thighs, "I say so.." He looked up when he heard someone clearing their throat, a big smile started to form on his face, "What are you doing here?"

Mercedes looked up at the person in question and smiled.

Stephanie was walking through the festival when she saw two familiar faces cuddled up together on the bench, "Well hello to you to chipmunk."

Mercedes stood up from off of Sam and went to hug the older girl, "Hey Steph."

"Hey Mercedes." She smiled sweetly at her. She hugged her little brother when he stood, "Finally made the big move huh?"

Sam smiled as he looked at her, eyes drifted towards Mercedes, "Yeah and I couldn't be any happier." He intertwine his long fingers with Mercedes's short ones.

Stephanie smiled at them, "Well I can speak for everyone when I say this..about damn time."

Mercedes giggled at her, "How long are you here for?"

"A month actually. See, I kinda con my professor in letting me take time off. I study hard the last semester and took six test and I'm here till Thanksgiving."

Sam shook his head, "You're going to make a great lawyer someday."

"I know little bro, conning is my game." She laughed at herself, "Well we can catch up later, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it." She waved at them as she walked away.

"God I love her." Mercedes said as she turned back to Sam. She laughed when she saw him pouting, "What?"

"You love her more than me?"

Mercedes let out boisterous laugh, "No silly." She kissed his lips, "I love you so much more."

Sam grinned at her, "Come on. Let's enjoy the rest of the festival." He bend down kissing her cheek. For the rest of the night they were attached to the hip doing various of activities together..which majority of it was kissing.

* * *

**A/N. *taps mic* Are you still there? I'm sorry for the long hiatus (two weeks is long to me, lol) but I've been busy preparing for my senior year (whoop, whoop) & I start school Friday. I promise I will at least try to update once or twice a week. So enough about me, Like it or Hate it? Let me know. Love hearing for you guys :)**


	17. The Big Night

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

Friday night was a big night for McKinley. The boys were playing in the championship game. They have worked their asses off this season and wanted to end it right, especially for the seniors. They were ready. They knew they had this game in the bag but it was still nerve wrecking. Sam was nervous more than anyone. The pressure that fell on him was excruciating. He was the quarterback and couldn't afford the make any mistakes. For the last two weeks, he has been pushing hisself hard. He was having extra workout sessions and asked for longer practices with the team. Now, they were headed to stadium for a pep rally. Usually they would have it in the gym but Figgins didn't want that this year. As he walked to the sidelines, he looked up towards the stands and saw his sisters, brother and dad waving at him. They were his support system and was always there for him. It didn't come to a surprise that his mother wasn't there and it really didn't bother him like he thought it would. He looked over and smiled once he saw his girlfriend. She had on her long sleeved cheerleading uniform. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail. She had two stickers on both sides of her face with his number on it. Her brown doe eyes connected with his green ones, she smiled and blew a kiss his way. Sam winked at her as he continued to walk to the assigned seats on the field.

"Good morning everyone. Tomorrow is a very special day for McKinley. Now we will hear some special words from the coach." Principal Figgins said in a bored tone before he went to his seat. The crowd gave him a confused, slow clap.

Sam watched as Beiste went up there to give a speech. He looked down when he felt his phone vibrating, looking at the screen he smiled when he saw the text from Mercedes.

_I love you._

He turned around and found her looking at him with a smile, "I love you too." He mouthed back, barely catching the end of the speech until Josh elbowed him.

"And there's one young man whose going to make sure we get it. Ladies and Gents, I introduce to you..Sam Evans."

The crowd started to clap loudly when he stood up and made his way to the field, grabbing the mic from his coach, "Alright, I just want to let y'all know that this is a big game for us, so please bring your spirit and come out and support us tomorrow night. We need you help McKinley, we need our school spirit. We could've have made it this far without y'all. So be prepared because we are bringing home a trophy tomorrow. Thank you!" He handed off the mic and ran off to the huddle that was already started. Putting his arm in the hair, "Win on three. One, two, three.."

"WIN!" The rest of the team shouted.

* * *

Later on that day, Mercedes was in the locker room getting ready for practice. She was exhausted from Troubletones practice but she didn't let it show. They were going against The New Directions in two weeks to see who will move on and go to Nationals. Of course Mercedes was nervous about that. Some of the practices have been laced with tension because of Santana but she has been trying to ignore her and get the job done. She pulled up her long fitted yoga pants and zip up her jacket. Her and Quinn had convinced Sue to let them choreograph a dance for the halftime show tomorrow. She smiled as she walked out towards the field knowing that this was going to cause a sex riot. She walked up to the group, linking arms with Brittany.

"Okay girls." Quinn started, "We're are going to run through the first set of cheers and then we'll do the dance." She looked down at her clipboard, "Maria, Cassie, and Sydney you guys are flyers for tomorrow." The girls nodded, sending a smile her way.

"What the hell Fabray? I'm always a flyer!" Heather glared at her as she folded her arms.

"I'm sorry but I don't like home wrecking sluts." She glared back at her and then Santana, "And don't even try to go to Coach, she already knows." Quinn smirked at her, turning to give Mercedes a wink, "Alright lets get started."

Mercedes smiled up at Brittany when she gave her a hug. They ran through the cheers without a hitch. Mercedes and Brittany were the bases for Maria, which she was thankful for because Maria was the lightest one out of the other two.

The boys were practicing on the other side of the field before Beiste told them to have a seat, "Alright boys, the cheerleaders have a special performances for you. It's a good luck charm as Ms. Fabray inform me. After this, you can go home and rest up and I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she walked field, leaving them to it.

Quinn waited till all the adults left before she addressed the boys, "As you know, we love you guys dearly." The catcalls got cut short when Puck stood up and glared at them, "So we, as in Mercedes and I, decided to do something special for you as a little get me up before you play tomorrow. Just think of it as, a nerves removal." She smiled as she went to her spot. All the cheerleaders were involved in this suprise dance, except Heather and Santana.

Sam eyes were glued to Mercedes as she grabbed Brittany's hand. Confused as to why to were their bodies were so close the each other.

Mercedes caught Sam's eyes on her, she smiled as she shook her head. Hearing the music start, she started to move her hips a little bit before she moved to the front and started to sing.

_Now that I have captured your attention  
I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr TSA, I'm ready for inspection  
Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression_

_Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
'Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights  
'Til you can't let me go_

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long, baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end, hit rewind  
All night long, baby, slow down the song  
(Slow-o-o-o-o, slow-o-o-o-o)  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
(Slow-o-o-o-o, slow-o-o-o-o)  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

_If you want me I'm accepting applications_

She walked towards Sam with a smile on her face, pulling him down by his neck as she sang the rest of the lyrics, cool breath hitting his lips.

_So long as we can keep this record on rotation  
You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation  
Breathe me in, breathe me out, so amazing_

She pushed him back, as she walked backwards smiling. She kissed Quinn on her cheek.

"Back off Jones, that's my girl." Puck call after her, even though he was enjoying it.

Mercedes waved him off as she walked over to Brittany.

_Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going_

She grabbed Brittany by her waist and dipped her, despite their height difference.

_Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stopping 'til the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it, for it, for it, yeah_

Brittany grabbed her hand, twirling her around. Once she stopped, she turned and molded her body against Brittany, starting to grind slowly against her.

Sam breath hitch as he watched on, feeling the bulge in his pants starting to increase. He tugged at the collar of his jersey, "Fuck."

"Fuck indeed my man." Josh said mesmerized, titling his head when he saw one of the girls do a backbend, "Damn."

_Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stopping 'til the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it, for it, for it, yeah.._

They cut the song short because they pretty much got the boys were they wanted them; hot, bothered and less worried about tomorrow, "Good luck boys." They smirked as they ran off the field giggling.

Sam watched after them, "If you have a boner from watching my girlfriend, your ass better leave right the hell now before I bust your balls open." Sam threatened, causing half a team to scurry away.

* * *

Mercedes pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, snapping a red bow around it. The girls decided to wear their long sleeved cheer tops and sweatpants since it was below thirty outside. She watched as Santana and Heather walked in together laughing. She felt like Santana didn't ever give a shit for what she did to her or Sam but she wasn't going to dwell on it. Her and Sam were happy and that's all that mattered. She smiled when Cassie offered to paint Sam's number on her, "Thanks babe."

"You're welcome." The red haired girl smiled at her. She posited to skinny brush against Mercedes's cheek, writing the hashtag in white and outlining it with black. She took another brush and drew a bubbly type of six on there, filling it with red paint, "There you go, you are now Samified." She gave Mercedes a side hug before she headed out the door.

Mercedes laughed at her as she grabbed her cheer bag. Opening the door, she walked towards the field where she saw the stands already starting to fill up. Going to their designated areas, she sat down her bag and looked towards the crowd when she heard someone calling her name. She smiled when she saw Stevie and Stacey coming to her, "Hey Munchkins!"

"Hey Cedes!" They yelled in unison as they wrapped their arms around her.

She leaned down and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. Stepping back as she took them in, "I love your shirts." Both of theirs had, _My brother is better than yours _on the front and on the back it said Sam Evans and his number.

"Thank you. We actually brought you one." Stacey said as she handed her the shirt.

"Oh guys you shouldn't have." She took the shirt and opened it. She laughed loudly as she read it. On the front it had, _Do you know who I am? _and then the back said, _I'm_ _number six's girlfriend, don't get that shit twisted._

"Stephanie made it." Stevie said through his laughter.

"I figured." She turned to the crowd, "Thank you Steph!" She yelled.

Stephanie stood up and shouted, "GO MERCEDES! WOOOHOO!" She earned a couple of stares from some of the patrons but she didn't care.

"God, she's embarrassing." Stevie and Stacey said at the same time.

Mercedes giggled at them, "I'll see you guys after the game." She waved them, watching them take the steps two at a time.

"Mercedes.."

She turned around at the sound of Josh's voice, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Sam needs you. Like, right now." He grabbed her hand as they hurried back towards the locker room. He pushed the open as the walked through trying to find him.

Mercedes ignored the looks she was getting from the guys. Rounding the corner she found Sam sitting there staring blanking at the lockers, "Babe?" She sat beside him.

"I'm going to fuck up Mercy, I can just feel it." He avoided all eye contact with her.

Mercedes went in the aisle, "HEY!" She shouted, trying to get everyone's attention. They looked at her, "Out. Now." They were giving her a strange look, "Did I stutter?" Mercedes raise a brow.

"Y'all better go. Don't let her height fool ya." Josh said as he headed to the door with everyone else in tow.

Mercedes went back to Sam, squatting down in front of him, "Hey..look at me." She lifted his chin, "You're going to be fine. You are going to lead this team to a victory babe. And if that's not in the cards tonight, oh well. You tried your damn hardest." She saw the doubt still in his eyes. Sighing as she stood up, reaching behind her neck to unhook her necklace that her mother brought her when she was little. She never took the small charm off, it was the only physical memory she had left of her mother.

"Mercedes.." Sam knew how much that necklace meant to her and he didn't want her to take it off.

"Shh." She took the necklace and hooked it around his neck, "You already know what this is and what it means to me." Mercedes gave him a lingering kiss on the lips, "I love you. Stop worrying because Sam Evans..you got this." She winked at him as she walked out of his sight.

Sam looked after her with a small smile, "I got this." He grabbed his helmet and walked out the locker room, "I got this."

* * *

The atmosphere was at McKinley was jubilant. The game was getting really intense second by second. Every time you looked the score was constantly changing. You could tell both team wanted this badly but only one could have it. Sam was going to make sure that it was his team who was going to take home that trophy tonight. And he had three minutes left on the clock to do so.

Mercedes was pacing back in front as she watched the game. She was probably more nervous than the coach. Sighing as she watched the other team's offense come out and play. It has been a battlefield out there. Emotions were also running high and she could tell that Sam was getting frustrated.

Sam walked to the sideline and grabbed a water bottle, the cool water running down his throat. He squeezed some of it over his hair and sat it back down. He sat down in the bench leaning his head back. He wanted to kick something when he heard the other team get a touchdown, which made them down by one with less than two minutes to go.

"Huddle up." Beiste yelled at them, "You are acting sluggish out there. That was an easy block for you Grant and you missed it." She looked at them, "We have two minutes left in this game. Two. I have done my job but these last minutes, they're left up to you. Sam..it's time for you to takeover."

Sam nodded just as he heard the whistle, indicating for them to come on. He grabbed his helmet and ran out to the field. He turned and addressed the team in the huddle, "Y'all this is it. This is what we worked so hard for. This is it." He looked around at all the guys, "We're going to run the clock out and play our asses off. Let kicked their ass." Everyone nodded as they smiled at each other. Calling break, they got into their positions. Sam placed his mouth guard in his mouth as he bent down, taking his time to call out the play before he pulled back. He threw the ball to Puck, who was wide open, earning them to get thirty five yards in. He looked at the the clock which was winding down to a minute left, he knew what he had to do. Hurrying back to his position he called out Teagle.

Josh was standing on the sideline looking on, when he heard what play Sam called his eyes went wide, "Fuck no Sam."

Mercedes tilted her head to the side trying to figure out what was going on. She saw Sam calling out the play then heard Josh's outburst. Finally connecting the dots in her head, she covered her mouth, "Oh my god."

Sam hiked the ball, but stayed where he was so he could purposely get tackled. Looking back at the clock, calling out their last timeout with twenty seconds left. He got up from the ground, removing his helmet as he went to the side with a smile on his face as he patted a petrified looking Josh shoulder, "You're on buddy."

"Have you lost your everlasting mind?" Josh bellowed at him, "You expect me to kick that ball from fifty five yards away? You really need to stop smoking cigarettes before school."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I know you can do this, that's why I did what I did."

"Sam, you don't fucking realize that the game is in my hands. If I miss this, it's going to be on me."

"You're not going to miss it." Sam reassured him, hearing the whistle blow. He grabbed Josh's helmet from his hand and placed it on his head. Patting the top, "You got this."

Josh huffed as he walked towards the field.

Mercedes looked at Sam smiling, "You're crazy Sam Evans."

Sam winked at her, "Just watch." He turned his attention back to the field.

Josh felt like he was going to pass out as he lined hisself up with ball. Feeling his heart beat rapidly, he looked at the clock which was ticking quite loudly in his head. Hearing the snap, he ran up to the ball and kicked it with all the power it could muster.

Everyone waited with batted breaths as the watched the ball spiral in the air. The game clock was stopped on double zeroes as the ball was still in the air.

The referees watch as it went through the goal, signaling it as good. The crowd went wild. The boys ran onto the field, with the crowd exiting the stands to join them.

Sam ran to Josh and tackled him to the ground, taking off his helmet, "I told you!" He yelled at him as he shook his shoulders, he bent down and gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips, "Love you bro."

Josh laughed at him as the rest on the team joined them on the ground, congratulating him.

Sam stood up as he was immediately attack by newscaster, he didn't want to be rude but he didn't like all of the public attention. There were asking a million questions at once and he couldn't focus at all. Hearing his name being call from behind him, he turned around and smiled when he saw siblings running to him. He bent down and engulfed them in his arms, "Munchkins!"

"Sammy, you won." Stacey said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know." He stood up with them in his arms, kissing both of their cheeks, "I love you guys."

"I love you too." Stevie and Stacey said together.

"Group hug." Stephanie smiled as she wrapped her arms around her siblings, "I love you little bro, Congrats!"

"Thank you." He sat them down on the ground, starting to tear up when he saw his dad, "I did it dad."

Dwight hugged him, "I knew you could." He whispered in his ear. Patting his back, "Stay safe tonight and we'll see you when you get back."

Sam nodded as he wiped his tears, he waved at them as they left. He scanned the crowd looking for Mercedes. Walking through the crowd, he thanked the people who congratulated him, he smiled when he saw her standing on the further side of the field with her hands in her hoodie.

Mercedes smiled at him as he walked towards her. When they were toe to toe, she looked up at him, "Congrats Mr. Evans."

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "I love you." He didn't give her chance to reply, mouth dropping down to hers. He kissed her lips fully, pushing apart her lips to explore her mouth.

Mercedes moaned into kiss, mind began to become foggy as she wrapped his arms around his neck. She felt instant rush go through her and she knew what she wanted. She pulled her mouth back from him, "I want you."

Sam eyes with wide after hearing her admission, "Are you sure?" When she nodded, he kissed her one last time, "Okay..give me a minute." He ran to the locker room to go take a shower.

Mercedes bit her lip as she watched him, "This is happening." Her eye bugged out after she realized what she just did, "Holy shit this is happening." She smiled as she walked to her car.

* * *

**A/N. A little update before I start my hectic week at school. Next update will be up this weekend (hopefully) but we will get a little Samcedes smut next chapter and it's going to be AMAZING! You guys have an awesome week :)**


	18. The Big Night Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam had texted Mercedes and told her to meet him at his house. He wanted to make their first time special, so after he got done with his shower, he headed straight to his house. He knew his family wouldn't be back until later but he didn't want to take any chances, so he decided to decorate their small little cabin that they had in the woods. He smiled as he set the match off in the fireplace.

Mercedes turned her engine off when she pulled in front her Sam's house. She had received a text from him saying to meet in the cabin. She was nervous but she knew that she wouldn't want to do this with anyone else but him. She opened her door and got out, closing it behind her. Tucking her hands in her jacket as she walked around the house. A smile instantly appearing on her face when she saw candles down the trail, "Damn you Sam Evans." She walked down carefully as she reached the front porch of the small house. She knocked on the door softly and stood back.

Sam smiled when he opened the door, "Hey beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Hey." Mercedes said quietly as she smiled at him.

He moved aside so that she could come in. Closing the door back and locking it, he turned around and looked at her, "So.."

"So.." Mercedes smirked at him as she took off her jacket, sitting it on the ottoman.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because if you don't, I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do. That's the last thing I want to do." He rambled on.

Mercedes placed her hands on his shoulders, "Baby relax. I love you and I'm ready." She kissed him for reassurance, standing on her tippy toes as she wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him closer to her, deepening the kiss.

Sam slid his arms around her waist, molding his body against hers. He walked her towards the bed while their mouths were still connected, hitting the bed with a soft thud. Sam hovered over Mercedes as he explored her mouth.

Mercedes moaned into the kiss, sliding her hands underneath his shirt. She ran her hand through every rigid of his abs, tugging at his shirt asking for removal.

Sam reluctantly detached his mouth from hers, sitting up, he toss his shirt off in a flash and threw it blindly across the room. He wanted to take his time and make this special for her.

For a couple of minutes they just lazily kissed each other until Mercedes felt Sam's hands under her shirt, removing it from her, revealing a black lacy bra. She blushed when she felt him looking at her, "What?"

"You're beautiful." He bent down and kiss her lips soundly. He then moved his mouth to the column of her neck, where he purposely left a few small hickies. He dragged her mouth along her chest area, kissing above her bra covered breast.

Mercedes moaned as she felt him marking her. A fiery sensation running through her veins. She raked her nails down his bare back. She felt his hands go behind her back and unhook her bra, she laughed softly at his shock face, "Oh come on Sam, you knew they weren't little."

"I-I mean yeah, I knew that but..damn." He said memorized. Shaking out his daze, he looked at her and laughed. He kissed her cheek, letting his lips go back down to her chest.

Mercedes let out a full blown laugh which got cut when she felt his mouth attached to one of her breast. _Yep, I'm not going to make it_ she thought.

Sam swirled his tongue around her sensitive bud, tugging on it gently. He moved to the other one and repeated his actions. He felt a familiar sensation in his stomach and he knew it was time. He took his hands and unbuttoned her jeans, mouth still affixed on hers, sliding them down to they were completely off. He stood up from the bed and chugged off his pants, only leaving on his boxers.

Mercedes watched as he stood up from the bed, she waited until he rejoined her to straddled his lap. She bent down towards his neck, leaving her own territorial marks. She needed to let these bitches know that he was hers. Her hands traveled down his chest slowly, moving towards the tent in his boxers, "Someone's excited." She murmured against his neck, kissed the purplish bruises softly, her soft hand brushing against his erection.

Sam groaned when she felt her hand. He couldn't take it anymore. He flipped them over and got on top of her, kissing her fiercely. He reached over to the draw, pulling out the gold wrapper. He looked back at her with a lustful glint shining through his now darker shade of green eyes, "Are you ready?"

Mercedes smiled at him and nodded, "Ready." She pulled him down and kissed his lips, helping him slide down his boxers.

Sam grunted as he felt tingles from her hands against his skin. He sat up and rolled the condom down his length. He pushed her boy shorts to the side and entered inside of her slowly, groaning when he felt her walls immediately start to clench around him, "Fuck."

Mercedes gasped when she finally felt him inside her. She was surprised that they fit so perfectly. She started to match his slow pace, pulling down his neck to kiss his pouty lips.

Sam's pace started off slow but then he began to increase his speed, their moans filling the air into the quiet room, thrusting in and out of her, "Love you so much." He said through gritted teeth, holding the headboard for support.

Mercedes shut her eyes as she felt him speed up, loving the intensity of it all, "Love you too baby." She breathe out as she felt the sensation in the pit of her stomach. She yelled out his name when she felt herself come undone.

Sam wasn't to far behind her, his seed feeling up to the brim of the condom, "Fuck." He started to slow down his pace, riding their orgasams out. He fell softly against her chest, both of them trying to even out of breaths.

Mercedes smiled as she ran her small hands through his sweaty locks, "Better than an after party?"

"Hell of a lot better. Better than better." He smiled as he kissed her again, "Now it's time for round two." He flipped her to where she was on top of him, her angelic laughter fulfilling the air. They spent the rest of the night making sweet, passionate love.

* * *

Mercedes yawned as she brushed out the tangles in her hair. Her and Sam spent all last night and majority of the early part of the morning making love and she couldn't wipe the dopey smile off of her face. Sitting the brush down on the table, she slid into some of Sam's sweats and shirt, throwing on one of his beloved baseball hoodies. She sat down on the ottoman, putting on her fuzzy socks and slipping into the warmth of her boots. She looked over when she saw Sam shift in the bed.

"You should've woke me up." His voice was rough of sleep, adjusting his eyes to the light.

Mercedes stood up from her seat, "You looked tired." She said as she made her way to the bed, kissing his lips, "I have to go home and change for work."

"No." He whined, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Stay. I didn't even get to make you breakfast."

Mercedes laughed, kissing his pout away, "It's okay." She stood up from the bed grabbing her phone and keys.

Sam smiled when he spotted something on the bed. He picked it up and twirled the lacy boy shorts around his finger, "You're forgetting these."

She turned and gave him a sly smile, "Keep them." She gave him a long kiss, "Thank you for an amazing night."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later?" He asked as he watched her walked to the door.

"Of course. Love you." She opened the door, letting the cold winter air hit her face. She walked up the trail looking at the now lightless candles. Once she made it to her car, she got in quickly turning on the heater and buckled up.

Sam got out the bed a couple of minutes after Mercedes left with a content smile on his face. Last night felt like a dream. They won the championship and he got spend the rest of the night making sweet love to his girlfriend. That was better than any party. He turned on the shower and stepped in,letting the hot water run over his sore muscles. He closed his eyes as memories of last night flashing through his mind. He smirked as he grabbed his towel and soap, rubbing it over his skin. After he was finished, he stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened the door and screamed when he saw the familiar figure sitting on his bed smirking.

"Was it good?" Stephanie asked with a wide smile appearing on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tried his best not to smile but was failing miserably, going to the spare draw.

"Mhm." She hummed, eyes zeroing in on his back, seeing the old and fresh nail markings on his back, she giggled to herself, "You're a horrible liar chipmunk." She stood up and walked towards the door, "I saw Mercedes leave in your clothes early this morning. The candles down the pathway, disheveled sheets, her bra on the floor and the condom wrapper in the trash. You Sam Evans, got it in good last night." She laughed out loudly when she saw his face turning a bright shade of red, "Dad made breakfast." She opened the door, "And try to wear a sweater, I can see your hickies."

Sam groaned as he fell back onto the bed.

* * *

Mercedes walked down the stairs tying her hair back into a low ponytail. She saw Karen in the kitchen making breakfast, "Good morning." She said in a high pitched voice.

Karen jumped slightly, looking at her strangely, "You in a good mood this morning."

Mercedes just smiled at her, grabbing one of the waffles she had on the plate, "Can't I be happy? It's a beautiful day outside. The birds are chirping, sun is shining, even though it cold outside and to top it off, we won the championship last night."

Karen looked at her closely. She was practically glowing. And she also knew Mercedes didn't come home last night and if she needed anything to confirm it, she spotted the multiple purple bruises on her neck, "Did y'all use protection?"

Mercedes choked on her waffle. Patting her chest as she picked up the glass water, gulping it down quickly to ease up her coughing spell.

"Oh come on Mercedes, I can tell when people have sex." She smirked at her, "And you my darling..had sex."

"Oh god." Mercedes didn't know what was more mortifying. The fact that she knew or the fact that she could tell, "I-um." She didn't know exactly what to say but one thing did come to her mind. She didn't want Michael to know about it, "Don't tell your husband."

"Don't tell me what?" Michael said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Mercedes rolled her eyes at him as she stood up from the stool. She went over to Karen and have her a hug, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye sweetie." She called after her.

Michael sighed as he watched her completely ignore him.

"Maybe if you were there for her, she wouldn't treat you like that." Karen said.

Michael squinted his eyes at her, "Who side are you on?"

Karen shook her head at him as she walked out he kitchen.

Michael looked at her retrieving form, shaking his head as he stood up and grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door for work.

* * *

**A/N. Sorry to end it there but I really wanted to get this chapter out. I personally think the beginning of the smut was dorky and sweet at the same time, lol. You can't get anything pass Stephanie or Karen. I don't know when I'm going to update again but I hope you guys have an amazing weekend :)**


End file.
